A Recipe for Disaster
by fanficfanatic89
Summary: Hinata's the new girl in school and Naruto's the hot jock! What happens when a cooking class bonds these two together? NarutoxHinata. SAKURA BASHING later in Chapters.
1. First Day of School

** This is the first Chapter of "A Recipe for Disaster". I really like the Naruto and Hinata pairing so I made this story. Enjoy and Comment Back! Please! **

* * *

"Hinata, Wake up, wake up, wake up," Hanabi screamed while she shook her sister until she was awake.

Hinata rolled over and muffled some words that Hanabi couldn't hear. Hanabi tapped her foot and tried to think of a way to get her sister awake. She ran out the room and into the kitchen. She came back out with a glass of cold ice water and then poured it on Hinata. Hinata jumped up from her sleep screaming and shivering from the cold water. She had "Bed Head" and her eyes were wide awake.

She screamed, "What the Hell, Hanabi!?"

Hanabi put her hand to her hip and said, "I had to do something to get your fat ass up".

Hinata looked at her clock and it read, "6:37".

She yelled out, "OMG! I'm going to be late for the first day of school, I need to change!"

As Hinata frantically searched the room for her school uniform Hanabi stood there talking.

Hanabi said, "No kidding, why the hell you think I'm in here for? Hinata, I don't think you should go to private school if you're going to be slumming like this."

Hinata gave Hanabi a quick glance and said, "Well, I'm not even going to be going to school if I don't find my skirt".

Hanabi turned her head, pointed to a skirt and said, "Is that it"?

Hinata looked at what her sister was pointing to and said, "Yes, that's it."

Before running to the bathroom Hinata went over and patted her sisters head and said, "Thanks, brat".

Hanabi fixed her hair and yelled, "Stop calling me that!"

**20 Minutes Later…**

Hinata was finished getting ready and looked at her self in her long mirror.

She said to herself, "Not Bad."

Hinata started posing in the mirror and laughing.

She stopped and said to her reflection, "Okay, This is my junior year of real school and I'm not going to ruin it." "Yes, public school was fun, but this is the real deal!" "You can do this, I can do this! "

She saw the clock's reflection and it read, "7:03".

Hinata rushed down the stairs and yelled, "Sorry dad can't eat, See ya!"

He yelled out, "Have a nice day, Hinata!"

Hinata ran down the street with her class schedule in her mouth while she stuffed the rest of her school supplies in her book bag. She came up to Konoha High School and was the only one in the hall when the bell rang.

She screamed, "Shit, the bell"!

She busted through the door before it closed and screamed out, "I made it"!

Hinata was taken out her moment of glory when she saw kids staring at her and laughing.

Hinata turned a light shade of red and the teacher said, "You must be Hinata Hyuga, go take a seat over there near Sakura Haruno."

Hinata looked around and though," Who is that"?

Suddenly someone shouted, "New girl I'm over here or are you going to do another grand entrance?"

The kids busted out laughing and Hinata felt her stomach ache. She walked over to her seat and heard whispers of a couple of students while she passed.

One girl whispered to another, "Her ass is huuuuuge".

Boys whistled at Hinata and one screamed out, "nice chest"!

Hinata felt violated as her classmates scanned her body. She took her seat and looked around at the eyes that were staring back. She looked at Sakura and saw that she was the scariest. Her green eyes felt like they were piercing her skin looking through to her heart and crushing it. Hinata felt a bead of sweat drip from her forehead as Hinata gave her a weak smile.

The teacher caught everyone's attention and said, "Hello, everyone I'm Kakashi and I'll be your English teacher."

Everyone said back, "Hi, Kakashi."

He continued, "Your first assignment is to write 3 things about yourself that you would like to tell the class."

Hinata took out a sheet of paper and searched for a pencil.

She looked through her bag and even her pockets and though, "Pencil? Pen? I forgot to pack them!"

She raised her hand and Kakashi walked over to her.

She said, "May I please borrow a pencil"?

As Kakashi handed her the pencil Sakura said, "You're late and you're not prepared?" "You're just full of problems aren't you Hyuga"?

There were a couple of laughs from the nearby desks but Hinata ignored the statement. Kaskashi walked away and sat back at his desk to read as Hinata started working.

She though, "Okay, write 3 things about me".

Hinata wrote down her three statements and Kakashi said, "Alright, time to present."

Hinata watched as her classmates went before her. She didn't want her name to be called or even get up from that seat until the bell rang.

Hinata though, "Please, don't let me mess up, the worst thing that could happen is if my stutter comes back."

Hinata was snapped out her thoughts when Kakashi said, "Sakura Haruno, your up".

Hinata watched as Sakura Haruno got up gracefully and walked over to the front of the class as her pink hair bounced against her shoulders and her arms swooshed back and forth.

Sakura faced the class and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno as if you didn't already know that and 3 things about me are…."

She swept her hair back over her shoulders and continued, "Number 1. I'm captain of the Konoha Cougars cheerleading squad, Number 2. I'm the most gorgeous thing that you have ever laid eyes on, and Number 3. If you mess with me I can make your life a living nightmare."

At that last number Sakura's eyes locked on to Hinata and Sakura gave Hinata an evil grin that made her spine shiver.

Sakura walked back to her seat and Kakashi said, "Next, Hinata Hyuga".

People turned toward Hinata as she got up. She stepped away from her desk and started walking until Sakura's foot "accidentally" tripped her. Hinata didn't fall but stumbled a little.

Hinata looked at Sakura and Sakura said, "Oops".

Hinata kept walking to the front and turned around to the class. She took a deep breath and read her list.

Hinata said, "I'm Hinata Hyuga and 3 things about me a-a-are..."

Hinata though, "Oh no, my stutter is back."

Hinata heard Sakura laugh when she stuttered.

Hinata continued, "Number 1. I-I've transferred here from S-S-Saints High School".

Hinata was interrupted when Sakura said, "I wonder if she is going to start praying?"

Kids laughed at the comment and Hinata felt her throat choke up. Kakashi got the kids to quiet down and Hinata continued.

"Number 2. I-I-I've got 1 little s-s-sister named H-Hanabi".

Sakura gave her second statement and said, "She must be the pretty one compared to that."

She pointed at Hinata and kids laughed once again. Hinata felt her stomach twisted and it felt like she had just been hit in the stomach. Kakashi hushed the growing crowd down once again.

Hinata though, "One more and I can sit back down."

Hinata said, "Nu-umber 3. I love t-to cook food".

Sakura gave her last statement, "Looks like they found the new cafeteria lady".

The kids laughed harder and harder while Hinata stood there.

Kakashi yelled, "That's enough from you!"

The kids got quiet and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kakashi turned to Hinata and said," you may take your seat".

Hinata practically ran to her seat with her head hanging downward as Kakashi called the next name.

Hinata heard 2 girls whisper, "I think she's about to cry."

Before putting her head down for the rest of the class period she took one last look at Sakura who was smiling at her misery.

Hinata though, "The nightmare begins".

The bell rang after everyone finished there first assignment. Hinata took a sigh of relief. She packed her stuff and walked out the door but right through the doorway Sakura bumped Hinata against the shoulder from behind knocking down the papers she was carrying. Kids coming out the class were laughing now and Hinata just picked up her stuff and continued walking. Hinata went to the bathroom and into the nearest stall. She noticed that private school bathrooms were much prettier than the public ones but she was too busy hyperventilating to notice all of the décor.

Hinata though, "Get yourself together, you can't let that girl get to me."

Hinata tried to put on a smile but it quickly went back to a frown. Hinata collected her stuff and got ready to go to her next class. Hinata looked at her schedule and saw that her next class was "Cooking." Hinata felt a smile go across her face because she knew that was one class she could pass. She enters the class and took her seat near this chubby boy with brown hair who was munching on a beef jerky stick. Hinata scanned the room looking at her new classmates and some she just saw. The desk were large so 2 people can work together and there was large windows letting in lots of sunshine.

The chubby kid said between each munch, "Hi, I'm Chouji Akimichi".

Hinata smiled and said, "I'm Hinata Hyuga".

Chouji's eyes lit up and he said, "Your Neji's cousin."

Hinata knew her cousin was here but she hasn't seen him.

Hinata replied, "yeah, but I haven't seen him around."

Chouji took another bite of his jerky and said, "You'll see him at lunch probably."

Hinata hoped that was more like an invitation to sit with them then a statement.

Hinata though, "this class might not be so bad."

Suddenly, walking through the door was Sakura Haruno and Hinata's nightmare. Her arms were wrapped around this boy's waist. Hinata heart thumped a little when she looked upon the face of a blond haired boy with blue eyes that look like the ocean. The sunlight from the window shone upon him and made his hair illuminate. Girls in the room giggled when they saw him and Hinata felt like she just witness a movie star enter the classroom. Hinata was snapped out those though when Chouji started waving beef jerky in her face. Hinata shook her head and looked back at Chouji.

Chouji said, "Want some, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head no and looked back at the door. She saw this boy with black hair and black eyes enter behind the blond boy. Hinata watched as the black haired kid was about to sit next to blond boy but Sakura bumped him out the seat. He moved out of the way as Sakura drooled over the blond.

The teacher entered the room and introduced herself, "Good morning class, I'm Kurenai and I'll be your cooking teacher." "If you're wondering this is not home economics but purely cooking for those aspiring chefs."

Kurenai continued and said, "I know you all want to sit next to your friends but being a chef you have to learn to get use to your co-workers, that's why I'm assigning your partners."

The class moaned even Hinata was bummed because she was getting use to Chouji. Sakura was the first one to protest this switch.

She said," Kurenai, getting use to other co-workers is a great idea…but I think improving your skills with your current worker is much, much better."

Sakura gave the teacher a pageant smile and Kurenai said, "Ms. Haruno you're so right…But NO".

Hinata laughed as Sakura's smile quickly turned to a pout. She looked back at Kurenai who was switching students around. Kurenai looked at Hinata.

Hinata though, "Please not Sakura, Please not Sakura, PLEASE NOT SAKURA!!!"

Kurenai said, "Ms. Hyuga who can be partnered with Mr. Uzumaki."

Hinata looked at the boy and he was smiling back at her. As Hinata walked over there she saw that Sakura's arms were folded and she was not moving.

Kurenai said, "Sakura, up."

Sakura quickly rose and argued, "Kurenai, I want Naruto to be my partner"!

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, I want a job with better pay but we don't always get what we want."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the teacher and stood in front of Hinata's assigned seat.

Kurenai sighed and said, "You're working with Sasuke and if you don't like that you can work with Principal Tsunade."

Sakura quickly moved to where Sasuke was sitting which was far away from where Hinata was. Before leaving Sakura gave Hinata an evil glare. Hinata took her seat near Naruto who was texting on his phone. Hinata looked at his side view and noticed how his face was perfectly measured.

Hinata though," His face looks flawless."

Not noticing she was staring, Naruto said, "You want a picture?"

Hinata looked away blushing and he laughed.

Naruto said, "You're kind of cute when you blush."

He leaned in close to Hinata and his hands were on her leg. Hinata shivered at this touch. He was interrupted when Kurenai slammed the metal spoon on their table. She glanced at Naruto who was grinning back and then at Hinata whose face was more red then an apple. Kurenai walked back over to the front of the class and continued talking about the class rules. Hinata was too busy thinking about what just happen to listen to Kurenai's do's and don't.

Hinata though, "He's a pervert, but he's cute, but he's still a pervert!" "I wonder if anybody else saw this".

Hinata got out of her thoughts and focused on Kurenai. At the end of class, everyone was ready for lunch.

The bell rang and Naruto got up, whispered in Hinata's ear, and said, "See you tomorrow Hyuga."

Hinata looked at him and he smiled and walked out with Sasuke. Hinata got up to walk out the class but was blocked by Sakura.

Sakura said, "I saw that and I'll tell you right now Hyuga, STAY AWAY FROM MY NARUTO".

Sakura looked at Hinata and chuckled she said, "It's not like you have a chance with Konoha's star athlete anyway".

Sakura walked away laughing and Hinata stood there until she was completely out of eye hurried to the lunch line, got her tray, and received her food. Once she was out the line she looked around the Cafeteria scanning the thousands of people who were there eating and laughing. She even noticed The "Popular" table with football players and cheerleaders clinging to them. Even Sakura was snuggled up with Naruto but he didn't seem interested in her affection.

Then, a loud voice overpowered the cafeteria and yelled, "Hinata! Hinata! Over here!" People turned to the Hyuga and she quickly went over to the table. She saw her cousin and his gang in deep discussion.

Neji said, "Everyone, Shut up so I can introduce my cousin".

Everyone continued to talk frantically ignoring his statement.

Neji got pissed and said, "You shut up or I'll let Ten Ten tell us those boring stories about her days in Summer Camp".

Everyone hushed at Neji's threat except a girl with 2 buns in her hair who said, "Hey, My stories aren't boring."

Neji smiled and said, "Of course not".

Then when her back was turned he mouthed out, "Yes, they are".

Neji cleared his throat and continued, "Everyone this is Hinata."

Everyone said, "Hi".

Neji said, "Hinata this is Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Shikamaru's girlfriend…"

"I have a name," Shikamaru's girlfriend snapped.

Neji corrected himself, "I mean Temari".

Temari smiled and kissed Shikamaru's cheek.

Neji continued, "You alright met Chouji, and then there's Shino".

Hinata looked at Shino who wasn't moving or talking and made her skin shiver.

Neji whispered, "Hinata, Shino can't talk or that's what we think." "Freshmen year we asked if we could sit here and he didn't say anything so we just stayed and he's just been part of the group."

Hinata though, "Creepy".

Shikamaru yelled out, "Like I was saying this food taste like dog shit mixed with rotten eggs."

Chouji argued, "Food is food and it's the only thing we eat for about 8 hours".

Hinata intervened and said "Chouji, you had 6 beef jerky sticks in cooking class, I mean your getting pretty FA-".

Hinata was interrupted when Neji put his hand over her mouth. Everyone was staring at her wide eyed.

Neji whispered in Hinata's ear, "Hinata be very careful what you say about Chouji's w-e-i-g-h-t". "Last time someone called him the "F" word he destroyed the cafeteria and injured 3 lunch ladies."

Chouji interrupted Hinata and Neji's conversation and said, "What were you saying Hinata"?

Hinata smiled at Chouji and said, "Um, nothing."

Chouji shrugged and everyone took a sight of relief.

Ten Ten continued the conversation, "So, Hinata what class do you have next?"

Hinata took out her schedule and said, "P.E".

Ten Ten squealed and said, "Me Too."

Hinata was happy that she found someone else in her classes that she liked.

The bell rang and Ten Ten said, "Okay, let's go."

Hinata said goodbye to the gang and followed Ten Ten to the Gymnasium. As Hinata got changed Ten Ten said, "Hinata, your chest is HUGE."

Hinata blushed but it wasn't the first time she heard that today. They exited the locker room kids spilled out onto the gym floor. The coach came out wearing a green track suit.

Coach said, "Everyone, settle down." "I'm Coach Gai".

Everyone was quiet and listened to their coach.

Gai continued, "For the first day we are going to get some fresh air and go do some laps".

Everyone exited the gym and onto the track. Hinata saw that kids were already on the track and recognized them quickly.

Ten Ten whispered to Hinata, "Gym for the cheerleaders and football players are practices isn't that fortunate for them".

Hinata recognized, "Sakura; who was the head cheerleader (obviously), Ino; who was second in command, Sasuke; who was the football players' line backer, Lee; who was a wide receiver, Kiba; who played cornerback, and the cheerleading coaches were Anko and Shizune while the Football Coach was Baki."

Then her eyes were locked on the star quarterback a.k.a Naruto. He moved so swiftly and never dropped the ball. Hinata watched as he ran up and down the field practicing and pacing himself.

Ten Ten tugged on Hinata's collar and said, "Earth to Hinata, are you okay"?

Hinata looked at Ten Ten and said, "Yeah, I'm fine".

Ten Ten looked at what Hinata was staring at and ask, "I hope your not crushing on Naruto Uzumaki because last time I check he's with Sakura."

Hinata replied, "I'm not crushing".

Ten Ten continued, "A star athlete dating a head cheerleader isn't that original".

Ten Ten continued about the popularity status in the school but Hinata pretty much ignored everything.

The bell rang and Ten Ten finished up by saying, "Hinata we are here on the popularity level and Naruto is here, I mean we are just above Chatty Patty".

Hinata closed her gym locker and said, "Ten Ten you can make one hell of a speech but I don't like him".

Ten Ten said, "all right, but you've been warned".

Hinata left to go to her last class of the day. She met back up with Chouji and that creepy guy Shino and went to chemistry. Asuma gave them their assignments and the class went by fast. When the last bell rang to leave Hinata couldn't believe how slow this day went. She said goodbye to everyone and went back home.

When Hinata entered her home her father said, "Hey Hinata, how was your day? Did you see Neji?"

Hinata said, "My day was boring and yeah, I saw Neji."

Hinata left her father in the living room and she went to her room. Hinata fell upon her bed and looked back on the day. Sakura was the only disappointment of her day.

Hinata clung to her pillow and muttered under her breath, "Bitch".

She rolled over on her stomach and though on the Uzumaki boy. His hair, his eyes, and his football skills.

Hinata stuffed her head into her pillow and said, "He's still a pervert".

Hinata got ready for school tomorrow and that night she fell into a deep sleep awaiting tomorrow's surprises.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 is coming up soon. Please Keep Reading!!**


	2. Tomorrow's Surprises

**This is Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews. Keep commenting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata woke up extra early so she wouldn't be late today. The house was quiet and the moon and sun coexisted in the sky. Hinata laid in her bed and decided to read some anime books to past some time. Hinata got up checked her bookcase and found one her favorite anime books "Shugo Chara Doki!"She plopped back into her bed and started to read. About 15 minutes into the book she put it down and sighed.

She thought, "How can I be reading when in about 1 hour I'll have to face private school once again."

Hinata reached into her side desk and pulled out a pen and pencil.

She though," I should make a list of how I can make my school year better".

She wrote:

How to Improve My School Year

1. Make more friends

2. Work hard in school

3. Be confident

4. Try to become friends with Sakura

Hinata laughed when she wrote the last one down and though," Like that will EVER happen".

Hinata scratched it out and though about the next one. When she thought of it she smiled and wrote down:

4. Get the Guy

She made check boxes near each number and looked at her clock.

She thought, "I should start getting dressed".

She put her list on her desk and got ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She thought," Maybe, I can change my hair, it would take away from my giant breasts".

Hinata started to mess around with her hair. First she tried the pig tails.

She though, "too preschool".

Then she tried to put it in a ponytail.

She though, "My face looks fat".

He let her ponytail out and sighed.

She looked back at mirror and said, "This is as good as it's going to get".

Hinata heard her father awake and enter the kitchen. She opened her room door and entered the kitchen to see him making himself a pot of coffee.

She said," Good morning dad".

He was startled by her; he yawned, and said, "Good Morning Hinata".

Hinata watched as her father got out some cooking utensils and started making breakfast. She watched as her father moved around the kitchen, breaking eggs perfectly, and flipping pancakes not spilling one drop of batter.

She asked," Dad, where did you learn to cook"?

He continued cooking and said, "I learned from your mother, but she didn't exactly teach me".

Hinata had a puzzled look on her face and said, "What do you mean?"

Hiashi answered," well, when your mother was pregnant with you she had a crazing for steak…smothered in cheese."

Hinata said, "That sounds disgusting".

He laughed and said," Yeah, but your mother loved it and I had to cook it". "I had zero cooking experience but after a few finger burns and cutting my fingers 500 times, I learned a lot."

Hinata laughed and Hiashi laughed with her.

Hanabi came into the kitchen and asked," What are you too laughing about"?

Hinata and Hiashi both said in unison," Nothing".

Hiashi finished up cooking breakfast and they all sat down to eat. Afterward, Hinata checked the clock and saw that it was time to go to school. She collected her bag and said her goodbyes.

Hinata walked down the street and watched as other high school students were walking too. She reached the school and saw high school students everywhere in front. She saw Ten Ten and went to say hi.

Ten Ten said," Hey Hinata"!

Hinata said, "Hi, anything new"?

Ten Ten replied," We're thinking about going to this party on Saturday at Shikamaru's house, Want to come"?

Hinata though about her plans and said," yeah, I'll come".

Ten Ten said," Great, I'll get Temari to swing by and pick us up".

Hinata said bye to Ten Ten and went to her English class.

Before entering Hinata took a deep breath and though," I can do this; I won't let Sakura get to me…Maybe she won't even be here today".

Hinata fixed her clothes and put a smile on her face. She entered the classroom and saw some of her classmates looking at her. She looked into the back of the room and saw Sakura there.

Hinata thought," She's here".

Hinata took a few steps toward her desk passing students. She held her books close to her and got closer to her desk.

She was close enough to hear Sakura whisper to Ino," Here comes the new girl".

Sakura and Ino laughed and Hinata took her seat.

Sakura leaned in closer to Hinata and whispered," What, no grand entrance today"?

Sakura laughed with a few other students. Hinata tried to ignore to laughter.

Kakashi entered the room and said," Good morning class, I'm glad to see everyone made it on time today".

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Hinata who was now even more embarrassed. Hinata sat there all class period taking notes and ignoring some laughs coming from Sakura.

When the bell rang Hinata collected her stuff and exited the class. Hinata smiled was happy she got out of her first block with little laughter.

She was on her way to her 2nd block when she noticed Naruto walked toward the door the opposite direction of her. She looked at him and he looked back smiling. It felt like the moment lasted forever. Hinata felt she was blushing and turned away. Naruto enter the room and Hinata hesitated at the door.

Chouji showed up and said," Hey Hinata, you going in"?

Hinata nodded her head and followed Chouji inside.

Hinata took her seat and when she sat down she heard from behind her someone yell,"Naruto"!

Hinata instantly knew who it was.

Sakura walked up to the front of Naruto and Hinata's desk.

Sakura leaned over the desk and said,"Naruto, how about you and me go on a date this Friday just the two of us"?

Naruto gave her a blank look and said," Can't, I'm busy".

Sakura made a surprised look and said," Well, how about Saturday"?

Naruto looked at his phone and said," Sorry, busy that day too".

Sakura was getting mad and said," Whatever".

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Hinata giggled at Sakura's rejection.

Hinata looked in her book and said, "That's a bad way to treat your girlfriend".

Hinata thought," Did I just say that out loud"?

Naruto answered, "She's not my girlfriend but, she wishes she was".

Naruto smiled at Hinata which made her smile back.

Kurenai entered the room and said, "Hello class, time to start your lesson".

Hinata pulled out her notebook and wrote down the lessons. Hinata looked at the clock to see they had 35 minutes of class left.

Kurenai said," I want you all to work with your partner to come up with a simple dish with the food we have here"." You have 10 minutes to discuss and I can see what level you are all at".

Hinata turned to Naruto and asked, "So, what do you want to make"?

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Hinata though and said, "A simple dish…How about a fruit smoothie"?

Naruto agreed.

Hinata got started as she got the supplies. She chopped the strawberries and bananas, and then put them in the blender. Then she put the milk and ice inside to blender also. Then she placed the rest of the ingredients in the blender also.

She noticed that Naruto was watching her and said, "What?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You're pretty good at this".

Hinata blushed and said, "It's just a smoothie".

Without noticing Hinata accidentally pushed the blender on making the smoothie splash everywhere and on everyone.

Hinata quickly turned the blender off and heard girl's scream at there stained uniforms. Hinata and Naruto were both covered in smoothie. Hinata could hear Sakura laughing in the background perfectly untouched by the mess.

Kurenai was mad and yelled," Ms. Hyuga and Mr. Uzumaki you two are staying back to clean up this mess".

Hinata argued, "But Naruto didn't…"

Kurenai snapped, "You two better get started".

The bell rang and the kids spilled out of the room. Hinata and Naruto got started wiping off the tables and floors. The room was quiet as Kurenai watched them.

Kurenai said, "I'll be back in twenty minutes and this place better be spotless".

She left the room with Naruto and Hinata being left alone.

Hinata said, "I'm sorry you're stuck here with me missing lunch".

Naruto smiled and said, "Its okay, besides this smoothie on my shirt tastes better then the cafeteria food".

Hinata laughed.

They finished cleaning and Hinata put the mop away.

Naruto walked over the other student's food.

Naruto said, "Hey Hinata, look at this".

Hinata walked over to Naruto and said, "What"?

Naruto picked up a cookie and said, "You want one"?

Hinata put her hand on her hip and said, "That's stealing".

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, bit into the cookie, and said, "Are you always a goody- goody"?

Hinata leaned against the desk and said, "What's wrong with that"?

Naruto walked in front of Hinata and placed his hands on each side of the desk blocking her in.

Naruto said, "Don't you wish you were a little bad"?

Hinata and Naruto's eyes met and she said, "Well, being good is just better".

Naruto leaned closer to Hinata and she felt his chest against her body. Hinata felt like the room got hotter and she couldn't breath.

He said, "How would you know being good is better if you're never bad"?

Hinata blinked her eyes and felt her heartbeat speed up.

She replied, "I-I don't k-k-know".

Naruto moved his lips closer to hers until they were barely touching.

In a faint whisper he said, "You are something special, Hyuga".

He pulled away from her and Hinata was left there speechless and dumbfounded. Kurenai came back into the room and looked around.

She said, "Good job." "You two can leave but I don't expect the same mistake tomorrow".

Naruto left out the room and said goodbye to Kurenai.

Hinata left a minute later as the bell rang signaling to go to 3rd block.

Hinata walked down to P.E with her mind lost in thought. Ten Ten rushed up to meet her and said, "Chouji told us what happened, you must have been embarrassed".

Hinata smiled as Ten Ten continued about her day. Hinata's mind wasn't really in the conversation because Hinata took the chance to watch Naruto do some more football practices and at one point she thought he smiled at her.

The class went by quick and Hinata barely paid attention in her last class.

Hinata thought, "I still think he's a pervert…just a very CUTE pervert."

The bell rang and Hinata looked into her notebook to see that she only had half a page of notes.

She walked up to Chouji and asked, "Can I borrow your notes"?

Chouji rummaged through his bag filled with papers and snacks and took out the chemistry notes.

She said goodbye to Chouji and exited the school to go home for the day.

When she got to her house it was quiet and empty. She opened up her chemistry notebook and Chouji's. Chouji's notebook had grease stains on the pages so the words were barely readable. She finished her notes and put her stuff away. Hinata leaned back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She though of Naruto and what happened.

She quickly opened her eyes and said, "I can't like him".

She thought, "I can't like him it'll only be a disappointment besides Sakura would probably ruin the rest of my school year".

Hinata went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She remembered Ten Ten's words, "Hinata we are here on the popularity level and Naruto is here".

Hinata put the glass in the sink and walked back into the hallway and remembered Sakura's words, "It's not like you have a chance with Konoha's star athlete anyway".

Hinata changed into her pajamas, plopped into bed, and remembered Naruto's words, "You are something special, Hyuga".

Hinata smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! Chapter 3 is coming up soon. Please Reading!!**


	3. Shikamaru's Party

**This is Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews. Keep commenting. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Week Later…**

The First week of school was over and Hinata felt relieved she survived. Hinata just got out of school on a Friday afternoon and was getting ready for Shikamaru's party on Saturday. Hinata was rummaging through her closet trying to find an outfit.

Hinata said, "No, not this".

Hinata was getting frustrated because she wasn't able to find an outfit. Clothes were being thrown as Hinata looked for the perfect outfit.

Hinata stood up from her closet and said, "This is useless".

Hinata fell back on to her bed which was now covered with outfit and though, "I need new clothes".

Hinata remembered Naruto saying, "You are something special Hyuga".

Hinata blushed and though, "every since that day I…I kind of seem to like him." "But it's kind of hard to like some one with a pair of green eyes staring at the back of your neck".

Hinabi showed up at the door and Hinata leaned forward.

Hinabi said, "Telephone Hinata it's some girl named Tee-Tee".

Hinata and Ten Ten through the phone said, "Ten Ten".

Hinabi said, "Whatever", and threw the phone at Hinata.

Hinata grabbed the phone and said, "Hey, Ten Ten".

Ten Ten said, "Hey Hinata, you all set for tomorrow"?

Hinata looked around at her messy room and said, "Not really, I can't find an outfit".

Ten Ten squealed (Which Hinata noticed she does often) and said, "We should go shopping"?

Hinata thought about it and said," yeah, that sounds great, I'll ask my dad for some money".

Ten Ten said, "Okay, but I'll have to bring the fashion expert with me".

Hinata made a puzzled look and said, "Who's that"?

Ten Ten replied, "You'll see, see you at 5:00".

Ten Ten hung up the phone and Hinata went to ask her father for some money. Luckily he was in the Living room reading a newspaper.

Hinata stood in front of her father and said, " Dad, you look wonderful today".

Hiashi put down the newspaper and said, "What do you want"?

He folded his arms and Hinata put on an innocent face on then said, "Nothing, why can't a wonderful daughter like me compliment a great father like you".

Hinata put on a big smile but Hiashi wasn't buying any of it.

Hinata sighed and said, "Okay, I was wondering if I may borrow $350 worth of shopping money"?

Hiashi said, "that's just too much money how about $300"

Hinata counter offered, "$315"?

Hiashi re-counter offered, "$250"?

Hinata said, "Deal. That's perfect"!

Hiashi handed her the money and Hinata walked away; Hiashi thought about what just happened and yelled out, "Did you just set me up"?

Hinata turned around and said, "Yup".

**10 Minutes Later…**

Hinata was outside, tapping her foot, and waiting for Ten Ten to show up.

She thought, "Where the hell is she"?

Suddenly, Hinata heard music blaring from around the corner and a car came screech around. Hinata had to step back when the car came to a sudden stop. Hinata looked inside to see Temari and Ten Ten in the car laughing and listening to some loud music.

Hinata said, "Temari"?

Ten Ten stopped laughing and said, "Hinata, meet your fashion expert a.k.a. Temari."

Temari waved at Hinata and said, "Well, are you coming or what"?

Hinata got in the car and Ten Ten said, "You better buckle up, with Temari's driving skills we may not survive turning the corner."

Temari yelled back, "Hey, It's better than walking"!!

Temari pulled of and Ten Ten asked, "Who gave you a driver's license anyway?"

Temari ignored the question and asked Hinata, "So Hinata, I hear you need a hot outfit for tonight to impress a certain uzumaki boy"?

Hinata turned red and yelled to Ten Ten, "you told her"?

Temari replied, "Trust me; you can't trust Ten Ten with any secrets".

Ten Ten said, "Yes you can, I'm very reliable with keeping secrets…except really good ones".

Hinata looked out the window and back at Temari and said, "Besides, I don't even like Naruto anyway".

Temari and Ten Ten stared at each other and said in unison, "right".

Hinata looked back at the window looking at the passing stores and listen to the music:

"…It took you by surprise baby when  
I told you yesterday  
Cause you never thought that  
I could be that strong…"

Ten Ten hummed to the tune while Temari tapped on the steering wheel but then when the chorus came around everyone started singing:

"I'm not anybody's girl  
And I will not conform  
And I won't play that good girlfriend you pushed  
around before  
I'm not anybody's girl  
That's how it's gonna be  
Can't tell me what to do or say or who to be  
And the only one I'll ever answer to is me"

The song soon ended and they pulled up to the mall. They exited the car and entered into the nearest entrance.

Ten Ten said," This is my home away from home".

Temari grabbed Hinata's and Ten Ten's hand and said, "I know the perfect place to shop".

Temari pulled them into the clothing store and said," Hinata, this is where you'll find the perfect outfit."

Ten Ten and Temari went shopping as Hinata took her time looking at different outfits.

Temari yelled out, "This is it"!

Then she grabbed Hinata and threw her into the nearest changing room.

Temari said, "Try it on".

Hinata look at the outfit and said, "This outfit looks kind of…small".

Temari replied, "Hinata, you won't know until you try it on".

Hinata got changed into the outfit and said," Temari, I can't breathe".

Temari waited at the door and said, "Let me see".

Hinata opened the door and Hinata stepped out. Ten Ten busted out laughing when she saw Hinata in this tight pink dress.

Temari said, "It's…It's not…um…that bad.

Temari started laughing with Ten Ten.

Hinata said, "It's not funny…I can hardly walk".

Hinata asked," Temari, what size is this anyway"?

Temari thought about it and said, "It's a size ½".

Hinata repeated, "1/2"?

Ten Ten asked, "Is it humanly possible to wear a size ½?

Temari shrugged her shoulders.

Ten Ten said, "Hinata get back in there and try my outfit".

Hinata said, "I'm not a Barbie Doll".

Hinata went back in the dressing room and Ten Ten gave her the outfit. Temari stopped laughing and they waited for Hinata to get changed.

Hinata opened the dressing room door and said, "Ten Ten, this outfit is a little revealing". "I didn't know if the shirt was a shirt or a belt".

Hinata tried to cover her revealing self up as a couple of boys in the store whistled at her.

Temari hit Ten Ten in the arm and said, "Ten Ten, Hinata looks like a slut…no offense Hinata".

Ten Ten replied, "Isn't slutty what we are going for…I mean it's a party not church".

Temari hit her again and Hinata went back into the dressing room. 25 minutes and 10 outfits later, Hinata got changed into her normal clothes and walked back out.

She said, "Okay, I think it's my turn to pick an outfit".

Ten Ten and Temari sat back as Hinata went shopping. Hinata went to the rack and picked up an outfit then ran back to the dressing room.

She got changed and said, "Are you ready, I think this outfit it perfect".

Temari rolled her eyes and said, "just come out, I want to see if…"

Temari stopped talking when Hinata stepped out in this beautiful teal surplus top, the front had ruched side detail and short sleeves. She wore it with a back mini skirt and purple heels.

Ten Ten said, "Wow".

People in the store started clapping when Hinata stepped out.

She asked, "What do you think"?

Temari said, "Hinata…that…outfit…is…PERFECT"!!!

Ten Ten continued with, "We are buying that".

Hinata asked," You really like it?"

The both said, "Yes".

Hinata went back in the dressing room, got changed, and they purchased the outfit. They walked out the store and decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court. They got there food and sat down at a table.

Ten Ten said, "I've been starving".

Temari said, "I can't wait for the party tomorrow".

Hinata agreed.

Ten Ten said, "Guys, I have to tell you something".

Hinata asked," What is it Ten Ten"?

Ten Ten blushed and said, "I'll tell the both of you but you have to promise not to tell".

Hinata said, "We promise".

Ten Ten said, "Pinky promise".

Temari getting impatient yelled, "Just get on with it already".

Ten Ten said, "Okay, I...I kind of have a crush on Neji".

Temari started laughing and Hinata said, "My cousin"?

Ten Ten nodded her head and Temari said, "when did this happen"?

Ten Ten explained," back in the ninth grade I just loved being his friend and now I've just liked him since then".

Temari said, "2 years…That's kind of pathetic Ten Ten".

Ten Ten said, "I'm thinking of telling him at the party".

Hinata said, "That's nice Ten Ten, you should do it".

Ten Ten smiled and they all went back to eating there food. After they finished there food, they exited the mall. Temari drove Hinata home first and they all said there goodbyes. Hinata went back into her house. She dropped her stuff on her bedroom floor and went to eat dinner. After, she got ready for bed and went to sleep waiting for Saturday's party.

**The Next Day…**

Hinata woke up and started the day off normally.

She thought, "I can't wait for the party".

When it came to about 7:30 p.m. Hinata got dressed into her party outfit. She walked out he room and into the kitchen where Hiashi and Hinabi where at.

Hiashi looked at his daughter and said, "Hinata, you look…beautiful".

Hinabi said, "Hinata, you don't look frumpy."

Hinata rolled her eyes at her sister and said to her father, "Thank you".

The door bell rang and Ten Ten was at the door.

She said, "Hey Hinata, ready to go".

Hinata nodded her head and yelled out to her father, "I'll see you later".

Hiashi yelled back, "be back by 11:00 and not a minute late".

Hinata nodded her head at her father and exited her house. She got in the car with Temari and Ten and drove off to Shikamaru's house.

In the car Hinata said, "Ten Ten, you look great".

Ten ten turned around and said, "Thanks, I hope Neji likes it".

Ten Ten blushed and Temari coughed her throat and said, "You're forgetting someone, Hinata"?

Hinata turned to Temari and said, "you look great too Temari".

They pulled up to Shikamaru's drive way and noticed that there was only a few cars there. They exited the car and entered Shikamaru's house.

Shikamaru walked up to the girls and Temari wrapped her arms around him neck then kissed him on his lips. She stepped to his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

He said, "You all look great".

Ten Ten and Hinata said, "Thank you".

Shikamaru turned his head and yelled out, "Guys, the girls is here."

Chouji and Neji stepped out from the kitchen and walked over to where Shikamaru was.

Neji looked at Ten Ten and said, "Wow Ten Ten, you look awesome".

Ten Ten questioned, "Awesome"?

Neji fixed his answer and said, "Nice, lovely…great!

Ten Ten smiled and said, "Thank you".

Neji turned to Hinata and said, "you look great too".

Hinata said thanks back.

Soon people started to arrive and the party started. The music was loud and Hinata moved her way through a crowd. She noticed Temari and Shikamaru was grinding on the dance floor and Ten Ten was with Neji making out in the corner.

Hinata thought, "I guess it worked out for Ten Ten".

Hinata made it over to Chouji who was somewhere near the front door and was talking to him when 2 guys entered into Shikamaru's house.

Hinata looked at the door and quickly thought, "Naruto".

Naruto and Sasuke both entered through the door.

Hinata looked at Naruto in his normal attire and though, "He looks…Hot".

Hinata noticed that she wasn't the only girl staring at the Uzumaki boy. Soon, he looked around the room and turned toward Hinata. Hinata quickly looked and back at Chouji. After Naruto stepped away from the door Hinata saw Sakura and Ino come in behind them.

Hinata looked at Sakura's outfit and though, "She's gives a new definition to the word "tramp".

Hinata danced around on the floor for an hour and quickly got tired.

She yelled out to Ten Ten who was still with Neji, "I'll be in the back getting some fresh air".

Ten Ten gave Hinata a quick glance then shooed her away.

Hinata walked out into Shikamru's backyard. She quickly took of her heels and sat down on a swinging bench. She still heard music playing from inside and she gently pushed the bench back and forth. She looked up at the stars and listened to the music.

She sighed and though, "The stars are beautiful".

Hinata was startled when someone said, "So, this is how a goody-goody enjoys a party."

She turned around and saw Naruto standing there watching her.

She said, "What are you stalking me"?

Naruto walked closer and said, "Like you don't watch me".

Hinata blushed and said, "I don't watch you."

Naruto laughed and took a seat next to Hinata.

Hinata tried not to smile and said, "What do you want anyway"?

He said, "I'm taking a break, like you".

Hinata crossed her arms and said, "Why aren't you dancing with Sakura"?

Naruto put his hands over his head and replied, "What's with all the questions"?

Hinata said, I just want to know".

It got quiet and Naruto said, "I'm not dancing with Sakura because I'm not with her".

Hinata replied, "She seems to be around you a lot".

Naruto said, "Well, she's cool and I don't want to break her heart".

Hinata whispered to herself, "more like a royal bitch".

Naruto was taken back by Hinata's words and said, "Woah, Hyuga has a dirty mouth".

Hinata blushed and Naruto leaned closer to her and said, "I like that".

Hinata turned to look into the blue eyes of Naruto. Her face turned a deep shade of red.

Naruto said, "You know ever since I saw you, there was something about you".

Hinata asked, "Like what"?

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's leg and said, "I don't know but I want to find out".

Naruto leaned closer to Hinata until there lips touched. Hinata closed her eyed and let herself be taken in by Naruto. With his hand on Hinata's lap his other hand went into her hair separated in his fingers. They separated and Hinata slowly backed away from Naruto's lips.

The first thing she said was, "Wow".

Naruto smiled and said, "That was pretty good, Hyuga".

Hinata looked at Naruto's face and said, "Are you blushing"?

He got up from the bench started to walk away.

He said, "Uh, It's getting pretty late I should probably get home".

Hinata said, "I'll see you on Monday".

He kept walking and said, "See you later".

Hinata leaned back against the bench and thought, "He blushed".

Hinata turned back around when she heard Ten Ten calling her to leave.

She got up from the bench and said goodbye to Shikamaru.

Ten Ten, Temari, and Hinata entered into Temari's car. Ten Ten spent most of the car ride talking about Neji.

She finally stopped and asked Hinata, "So Hinata, anything interesting happen to you"?

Hinata thought about the kiss and said, "Not really".

Hinata blushed and Ten Ten went back to talking about Neji. Temari dropped off Hinata and she said bye to the both of them.

She walked into her house and saw her father passed out on the couch.

She thought, "I guess he couldn't wait up".

She went into her room and threw off her shoes. She got changed and went to bed.

Before she fell a sleep she thought about Naruto.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you enjoyed the story! Chapter 4 will be up sooner or later. Please Keep Reading!!**


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back!

**This is Chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews. Keep commenting. This chapter is a little short.**

* * *

Hinata woke up Monday morning and sat up in her bed. She took a long yawn and blinked her eyes into focus. She looked at her floor and saw her party clothes from Saturday. Then she remembered what happened that night.

Hinata thought, "Did it really happen, did me and Naruto…kiss"?

Hinata gentle touched her lips and smiled. She got up off her bed and got ready for school. When it was time to leave Hinata strolled down the streets to Konoha High School. When she arrived she saw Ten Ten waiting for her again.

Hinata said, "Hey, Ten Ten".

Ten Ten looked at her friend and said, "Hey Hinata, you look especially cheerful today".

Hinata blushed and said, "Well, I guess I'm just excited about Mondays."

Hinata giggled and Ten Ten said, "Well, that was a great party on Saturday".

Hinata laughed and said, "That's only because most of the time you were making out with my cousin".

Ten Ten started blushing a deep shade of red.

Hinata laughed and said, "I have to get to class, I'll see you later".

Ten Ten waved bye and Hinata went into the building.

She walked to her first block and sat down at her desk.

Hinata's smile faded when Sakura walked through the door.

Hinata thought, "I'd forgotten about her…"

Sakura sat in her desk talking to her friends about Saturday's party.

Sakura said, "Naruto took me to the party, he said that this would be our first date."

All of Sakura friends said, "Awwwwwww".

Hinata thought, "Yeah right, he doesn't even like you".

The class began and every chance Sakura got she told her friends something that happened between her and Naruto. Kakashi kept telling them to be quiet every time they giggled. Hinata was sitting at her desk with her head hanging low, her hair was covering her face so nobody could see how pissed she was at Sakura's words.

Hinata thought," She's lying, Naruto didn't say any of that…or did he? No, he doesn't like her like that". "I won't let her get to me…or him".

When class ended Sakura's friend asked, "Did he kiss you"?

Hinata's heart stopped and she waited for Sakura's reply.

Sakura leaned back in her desk and said, "No, I think he was taking it easy".

Hinata took a deep sigh and said, "I knew it".

Sakura turned her head toward Hinata and Hinata thought, "Did I just say that out loud... I need to stop doing that".

Sakura snapped her fingers twice in front in Hinata's face catching her attention and said, "What did you say, Hyuuga"?

Hinata smiled and said, "Oh, nothing".

Sakura turned away and said, "Whatever, I don't have time to deal with the poor and pathetic".

Hinata whispered to herself, "That's not what Naruto thinks".

Hinata's whisper was loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura's eyes widen and then the bell rang. Hinata collected her stuff and got up to leave.

When Hinata started walking away Sakura screamed, "What did you say"?

Hinata grinned, turned back toward Sakura, and said, "Oh, nothing".

Hinata walked out the door leaving Sakura stunned.

Hinata walked down the hall going to her second class and to see Naruto. Hinata felt a boost of confidence run through her like a new self esteem level. When she walked into the door she saw Naruto looking out the window, he was tapping his pencil, and he's hair was shining in the morning sunlight. He turned to look at her and gave a big smile to Hinata. Hinata couldn't help but to smile back and walked over to him.

Naruto said, "Hey Hinata".

Hinata replied, "Hi".

Sakura came running toward Naruto and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

She screamed, "Hey Naruto".

Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "Hey Sakura, it's always a pleasure to see you".

Sakura smiled and said, "You always flatter me too much".

Hinata sat there quietly thinking, "Why, why does he keep her around"?

The class started and they got there cooking materials.

Hinata thought, "Sakura's not important to Naruto".

Hinata put a smile back on her face and the whole class period Hinata and Naruto talked like they've known each other forever. Hinata could see that Sakura was staring at them but she kept smiling. When the bell rang everyone dispersed into the cafeteria. Hinata got her food and walked over to the usual table with her friends. Neji and Ten Ten was sitting close together and looking at each other blushing.

Temari said, "You too are going to make me puke with all this lovey-dovey stuff".

Ten Ten turned her attention away from Neji and back at the table but she was still blushing.

Temari continued, "I mean when Shikamaru and I got together it was an instant connection, right Shikamaru"?

Shikamaru said, "Yeah, after you stalked me for 3 months you made it hard to say no".

Temari yelled at him and said, "I didn't stalk you, I was just making myself known".

Shikamaru said, "Yeah, whatever you say".

Temari turned really mad and got up to walk away.

Shikamaru walked after her and said, "Wait, Temari, I'm Sorry…Temari!!!"

Shikamaru and Temari left the table and then Neji said, "I got to go, I'll see you later Ten Ten".

Ten Ten waved bye and Neji walked away.

Sakura and her friends came up to the table.

Sakura said, "Oh look, it's the "freak" table".

Sakura's friends laughed at her comment but Ten Ten didn't think it was funny.

Ten Ten replied back, "Oh look it's the spoiled Brat and her two lackeys".

Ino stood forward and said, "What did you say Minnie Mouse"?

Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder and said, "Calm down Ino".

Ino stepped back and Ten Ten said, "Yeah Ino, stay in your place".

Sakura turned her attention toward Hinata and said, "Hyuga can't say Hi and I thought we were friends".

Sakura pouted her lips out and her friends laughed.

Ten Ten yelled back and said, "Leave her alone Sakura".

Sakura said, "Stay out of this Tenny this is between me and her but it's not like she's going to do anything".

Sakura said to Hinata, "Hey, are you deaf or something?"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and stood up slamming her hands on the table.

Hinata said, "Listen bitch I'm tired of this same routine everyday. If you have a problem with me then say it if not take you big forehead out my face."

Suddenly, the cafeteria got quiet and all eyes were on Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was breathing hard and Sakura was staring at her dumbfounded. Even Ino and Ten Ten was stunned at her outburst.

The Superintendent came over and said, "Is there a problem over here"?

Sakura grinned at Superintendent and said, "No, there's no problem".

He walked away and Sakura said to Ino, "Let's go".

Ino stood there and asked, "Wait, are you just going to…"?

Sakura stared at her friend and said, "Are business is done here".

Sakura turned to Hinata still smiling and said, "See you tomorrow Hyuga".

They walked away and Ten Ten started clapping her hands.

Ten Ten put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Way…To…Go buddy, but sadly the wicked witch ISN'T dead".

Hinata smiled at Ten Ten but she thought, "Sakura's not done…not by a long shot".

The Bell rang so Ten Ten and Hinata went to P.E.

Hinata and Ten Ten got changed and went up to the track. Hinata watched as the Football players and Cheerleaders did there usual practices. Hinata watched Naruto as he chased down the other players.

Hinata thought, "At least I have Naruto".

Hinata looked as Naruto ran down the field and made a Touchdown. Everyone started Cheering and ran up to Naruto.

Hinata was happy for him and said, "Naru…"

Hinata's words were stopped because Sakura had placed her lips on Naruto. Right there across the field was Naruto and Sakura kissing. Hinata felt her eyes swell up and her mind went blank. Hinata turned around and ran to the locker rooms.

Ten Ten watched her friend and said, "Hinata, where you going"?

Even Coach Gai said, "Hinata, class isn't over yet".

Hinata just kept running with tears blurring her eyesight. Hinata didn't want to be here, she wanted to disappear forever. She got her stuff and ran out the school entrance. Hinata kept running down the streets until she got tired. She stopped running and just leaned over to breath. Every breath she took she kept sobbing.

Then someone said, "Look boys, isn't she pretty cute"?

Hinata looked up to see a group of boys standing around her but they weren't in uniform.

Hinata stood up and said, "I've got to go".

Hinata started walking but was stopped by one of the boys.

He said, "Where are you going, we're not done having fun."

Hinata backed away from him but bumped into another guy. They were all moving in closer to Hinata with malicious looks on their faces.

Suddenly someone said, "Leave her alone".

Hinata didn't recognize the voice but she knew his face.

Hinata said, "Shino?"

The guys turned their attention toward the covered up boy and one said, "What do you want"?

Shino said, "Stay away from her".

The guys looked at him and Shino stood there silently. 1 minute later, the boys got creeped out.

The leader of the pack turned away and said, "Whatever, we don't even want her".

They walked away and Hinata said, "Thank you, Shino".

Shino said, "It's no problem".

Then Hinata said, "Wait a second, I though you couldn't speak"?

Shino replied, "I never said I couldn't speak".

Hinata got confused and said, "Wait, but how could you say you couldn't speak if you couldn't speak".

Shino walked over to Hinata and said, "How about I walk you home and tell you on the way".

When Hinata got to her house they stopped and said, "Okay, so you could speak you just didn't feel like it?"

Shino nodded his head and said, "I just didn't have anything to say".

Hinata said, "Not even a laugh or a question".

Shino said, "No".

Hinata looked at her house and back at Shino and said, "You know you should speak up more, you really give everybody the creeps but you're still our friend".

Shino repeated, "Friend"?

Hinata smiled and said, "Yeah, you're always with us at the table and listen to our conversation".

Shino smiled or Hinata thought he was smiling and he said, "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

Shino started walking away and Hinata said, "Thanks Shino, I really needed a friend".

Shino waved his hand bye and walked home.

Hinata walked in her house and her father said, "Hinata, your home early".

Hinata thought, "Oh yeah, I didn't go to the 4th Class".

Hinata said, "I felt a little sick and so they sent me home".

Hiashi had a look of concern and said, "Okay, I'll make you some green tea so you go rest".

Hinata went to her room and laid on her bed. Then Hinata remembered the kiss between Naruto and Sakura. Her heart started hurting again. She buried her face into her pillow and said, "It's not like we were dating".

Hinata took her head out the pillow and felt tears again, she thought, "Why am I crying over this then"?

She thought, "Maybe, I'm wrong." "She could have kissed him".

Hinata didn't feel happy about that answer either.

She thought, "Even if she kissed him, she's just going to keep being around him".

Hinata said, "one step forward, two steps back".

Hinata put her head back in the pillow and said, "Naruto".

Then she cried one more time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 5 will be up soon. It will get better because this is a Naruto and Hinata Keep Reading!! Go NarutoxHinata!**


	5. The Day After

**This is Chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews. Keep commenting and I'm sooo sorry for taking so long but I had writer's block becuase this story could have gone so many ways. Also, I did a little research on romance watch a couple of animes. Yeah, mostly I'm just extremely lazy. I made this chapter a little for waiting!**

**P.S. There is another Fanfiction account name Hinataellis she makes great HinataxNaruto stories so it'll be nice if you read her stories. Her stories include(The Bet, Light in the Dark, Old Dayz, and Garden Love).She is my friend SO WATCH OUT FOR HER STORIES!!!!Okay, I'm rambling so just get reading.**

**P.S.S Here's the link to her stories but I don't know if you can do links on Fanfiction so just copy and paste I guess: .net/u/1936773/hinataellis don't forget to WRITE the Fanfiction part.**

* * *

Hinata woke up that Tuesday morning with her body was tangled in the bed sheets. She blinked her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She thought about everything that has happened to her since she transferred school.

Hinata thought, "Why did I want to transfer schools again? Oh yeah, to start over".

Hinata quickly realized that whether it's public school or private school it's all going to be the same.

Hinata thought, "Maybe I can try home schooling".

Hinata gave a small smile but thought, "I don't want to leave Ten Ten and the group".

Hinata remembered Sakura and Naruto's kiss. A single tear ran down her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

She thought, "All this over a boy I met a week ago."

Hinata turned her head away from the ceiling and toward her clock.

Hinata chuckled and said, "I got up just in time for school".

Hinata got ready and went to eat breakfast.

Hinata ate her breakfast slowly she stopped every few seconds and went into a deep thought while staring at her plate. Usually when Hinata ate her father's cooking she savor the flavor and can taste every spice but today it only tasted bland and empty.

Hinata quickly put down her fork and pushed the plate away from.

Hiashi asked, "Is something wrong Hinata"?

Hinata looked up at her father and said, "Um, I'm not really hungry this morning…I think I'll just get to school".

Hinata rose from the kitchen table and gave her father a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

In an almost depressed voice Hiashi said, "Okay, see you when you get home".

Hinata walked to school thinking how she was going to face everyone. All Hinata wanted to do was run back home and curl up on her bed with a box of chunky chocolate chip ice cream. Each step Hinata took toward the school seem to last a mile long. Finally, she reached the steps of the school and awaiting her was her best friend Ten Ten. Ten Ten ran up to her with a huge smile which made Hinata smile a little.

Ten Ten asked, "Hinata what happened yesterday, you ran out of gym and didn't come back"?

Hinata thought about if she should tell Ten Ten what happened but knew she'll probably say that she told her that this was going to happen.

Hinata quickly said, "I was feeling really sick and was sent home from the nurse's office".

Hinata thought, "Well, it isn't a totally lie because after seeing Sakura and Naruto kiss she was feeling a little queasy".

Ten Ten said, "Okay, well next time warn a person before running away from them".

Hinata chuckled and said, "Sorry".

The bell rang and Ten Ten said, "I'll see you at lunch".

Hinata went to her first class and took a deep breath before walking in. She turned into the doorway and sat down at her seat. She saw Sakura talking to her friends.

Hinata overheard Sakura say, "Yup, its true, Naruto and I are definitely in love".

Sakura's friends said, "Awwwwww" in unison.

Ino asked, "Has he invited you to the Homecoming Dance yet"?

Sakura sighed and said, "No, but WHEN Naruto asks me I'm willing to go all the way".

Sakura friends eyes widen and they gasped at Sakura statement even Hinata wanted to gasp with them.

Ino said, "Sakura, do you mean what I think you mean"?

Sakura nodded her head and said, "oh, yeah".

Hinata's attention was interrupted when the teacher started the class.

Hinata tried not to think about what Sakura said but a little part of her wanted to scream out, "SLUT, NARUTO WOULD NEEEVER SLEEP WITH YOU" but Hinata kept her voice down and kept writing down the lesson.

After class Hinata took a long walk to her 2nd block knowing that when she got there she would see Naruto. Hinata's breathing got a little heavier as she thought about what was going to happen. She walked through the doorway and saw Naruto sitting at his chair. Hinata hesitated before getting closer. Suddenly, Sakura came up from behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hinata quickly turned around back toward the door but was stopped by Chouji.

He said, "Hey Hinata, I heard you ditched early yesterday but I'm glad to see you're alright".

Hinata said, "Yeah, I'm fine now".

She turned back to see Naruto who took Sakura's hands off around him and was now talking flirty. Hinata turned back to Chouji who was still talking.

Hinata interrupted him and said, "I better put my stuff down, class is about to start".

Chouji walked to his seat and Hinata went to hers.

Sakura was still there and Hinata overheard her say, "So, Naruto the Homecoming Dance is coming around and you know we are obviously going to win King and Queen so why don't we just…"

Sakura was interrupted when the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "I'll just talk to you later".

Naruto smiled and Sakura walked away. He laughed and then turned his attention to Hinata who quickly turned away from the conversation.

Naruto said, "Hey Hyuuga you seem quieter then usually today".

Hinata didn't say anything and just kept listening to the teacher.

Naruto smiled and said, "Hello, I'm trying to say Hi it's kind of rude of you not to talk back".

Hinata kept listening to the teacher and ignoring Naruto's statements.

Naruto laughed and said, "Okay, if you don't talk to me I'm going to be sad".

Hinata still stayed silent but heard every word Naruto said. Naruto suddenly stood up and the chair screeched from underneath him.

He sighed "alright".

Everyone watched and the teacher said, "Mr. Uzumaki sit back…"

Suddenly Naruto fell to his knees and started screaming, "HINATA PLEASE SPEAK TO ME, WHY, WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME"?

Hinata's eyes widen and she whispered, "What are you doing"?

Naruto yelled out, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SO MUCH MISTREATMENT, WHY"?

Hinata finally yelled out, "Okay, fine HI are you happy I said HI now stop embarrassing me".

Naruto looked up at her and cried, "Do you mean it"?

Hinata said, "Yes, I mean it know get up, please".

Naruto smiled and sat back in his seat.

The teacher looked at him and said, "Mr. Uzumaki do not interrupt the class like that, you have after school detention today".

Naruto smiled and said, "Sorry".

Naruto turned away from the teacher and back at Hinata and smile which made Hinata smile back at him. Hinata turned back to the lesson and finished that class happier then what she expected coming into it. The bell rang and the class was out the door.

Chouji walked with Hinata and asked, "What was that all about, Hinata"?

Hinata said, "Oh, um, Nothing".

Chouji and Hinata went into the cafeteria and got their food.

They sat at the table and Shikamaru asked," Okay, why are the Cafeteria green beans a yellowish color they are called GREEN beans for a reason"?

Suddenly Temari shouted, "I think my hamburger is moving by itself".

Everyone laughed and went on with their conversation. Hinata looked up at Shino who was being his usually quiet self.

Hinata thought, "He helped me out yesterday so, I should include him".

Hinata yelled over her friends chatter and said, "so, Shino what do you think of this food"?

Everyone got quiet and Hinata gave Shino a smile.

Neji laughed and said, "Hinata, you know Shino doesn't…"

Neji was interrupted when Shino said, "I think a blind man with no thumbs could make a better meal".

Everyone's eyes widen and Ten Ten shouted, "Whoa, he can speak"?

Neji said, "When did he start speaking"?

Hinata said, "I agree Shino and that's a weird image a blind man with no thumbs cooking ha-ha".

Temari said, "Wow, we finally heard Shino talk."

Everyone laughed and continued on with their conversation including Shino. Lunch was over quickly and everyone said their goodbyes.

Ten Ten and Hinata walked to P.E and Ten Ten said, "Okay Hinata promise me you won't run away from like yesterday".

Hinata promised and soon P.E started.

Coach Gai said, "Okay, because it's raining today we are not going outside but that doesn't mean we aren't going to work up a sweat".

One of Hinata's classmates yelled out, "Come on Coach can't we have a "free day"?

Coach Gai yelled out, "You want a "free day", You ALL want a "free day" to lounge around"?

Everyone shouted out, "YESSS".

Coach Gai said, "Fine, go on and have your "free day".

Everyone scattered around the Gym room even Coach Baki and Coach Anko let there students got for a "free day".

Hinata sat with Ten Ten and watch the boys play basketball. Sakura was cheering Naruto on as he shot the ball in the air and made a basket.

Ten Ten said, "Neji and I are going on a date after school and I'm so excited".

Hinata smiled and said, "That's great".

Ten Ten continued, "Hinata I have Neji and Temari has Shikamaru I think it's time for you to get a boyfriend."

Hinata said, "Ten Ten it's only the 2nd week of school and you're worried about me not having a boyfriend"?

Ten Ten shrugged her shoulders and Naruto made another basket.

Ten Ten said, "Hinata, I'm just saying that the Homecoming Dance is coming around pretty quickly and I don't want you to be the girl in the bathroom crying, "Why, why don't I have a date"? Or you could be the girl stuffing her face with snacks.

Hinata got up and said, "I'm going to get some water".

Hinata walked out the gym and went over to the vending machine in the hallway. Suddenly Naruto came out of the gym behind her.

He said, "So, Hyuuga what was with the "Silent Treatment" you were giving me?

Hinata said, "You following me is beginning to feel like sexual harassment".

Hinata put her change in the vending machine.

She continued, "Why do you care if I give you the silent treatment I mean you could always talk to your girlfriend Sakura".

Hinata grabbed her water and started to walk away.

Naruto stopped her and said, "Why do you always think Sakura's my girlfriend besides the last time I checked I'm still single."

Hinata said, "Oh really then why were you kissing her yesterday"?

Naruto replied, "She kissed me and she surprised me with it and…."

Naruto paused in mid sentence and said, "WAIT! Are you jealous"?

Hinata blushed and said, "NO, I'm not jealous why would I be jealous"?

Naruto smirked and leaned closer to Hinata's face, he said, "You're jealous because you want to be the only girl who can touch these lips".

Hinata blushed a deep red shade and stepped away from his face.

She said, "Trust me Uzumaki you're not even my type"?

Naruto leaned back and questioned, "My type"?

Hinata replied, "Yeah, you're the high school star athlete who's good at every sport and is the boy every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be friends with.

Naruto smiled and said, "Really"?

Hinata continued, "Yep, also your future is either going to be a Star Athlete in some sport's league with a model wife or a lonely deadbeat who's lost his looks and only remembers being successful in High School."

Naruto said, "Wow, well I'm not going to be a deadbeat because I'm NEVER going to lose these looks and a for a Star Athlete with a model wife your sounding like my father." Sadly, I'm not going to be either of those things."

Hinata asked, "Then what do you want to be"?

Naruto thought for a second and said, "Well, believe it or not I want to be the President".

Hinata laughed and said, "The President"?

Naruto said, "Yes, the President running this country….With a model wife".

Hinata joked and said, "Well, if you're the president then I'm leaving this country".

Naruto joked back, "Hey, maybe I'll divorce the model and you can be my first lady".

Hinata blushed at the thought of marriage but said, "Sorry, not interested".

The bell rang and Hinata walked away and said, "It's going to take more than just a cute face to get me to like you".

Naruto yelled out before Hinata was out of range, "I hope that's a challenge".

Hinata met back up with Ten Ten in the locker room.

Ten Ten slammed her gym locker and said, "You promised you wouldn't leave me again but you went to go get some water and didn't return".

They walked out the locker rooms and into the hallway.

Hinata forgot Ten Ten was waiting for her and said, "I'm sooooo sorry Ten Ten".

Ten Ten looked at her and said, "So, what's your excuse now"?

Hinata replied quickly and said, "I was talking to someone".

Ten Ten asked, "Who"?

Hinata said, "um, the…the…"

Hinata saw a Janitor cleaning the floors and said, "The janitor".

Ten Ten questioned, "The Janitor"?

Hinata nodded her head and yelled out to the Janitor, "Hey, Mr. Johnson good work on those floors".

Hinata gave the Janitor a thumbs up and then heard laughter from behind her.

Sakura was walking by with her friends and said, "Look, Hinata's friends with the Janitor".

They laughed and walked past them and Ten Ten said, "Thanks a lot Hinata".

Ten Ten walked away and Hinata said, "Ten Ten I'm sorry".

Hinata ran to her last class and met up with Shino. He was more talkative today and more people started to notice.

Shino said, "Thanks Hinata for letting me into the conversation at lunch".

Hinata smiled and said, "You helped me so, I helped you".

Hinata continued, "Next, I'm going to help you smile".

Hinata laughed and went back to studying. School ended and Hinata walked back home. Hinata's father was in the living as she entered the doorway.

He asked, "Did you have a good day at school"?

Hinata said, "Yeah, it was okay".

Hinata kept walking into her room and threw her stuff on the floor. Suddenly her phone rang and saw Ten Ten was calling.

Hinata answered, "Ten Ten, I'm really, really, really sorry. I know I keep leaving you but I promise it won't happen again".

It was silent on the phone and Ten Ten said, "I know you are but I feel you're not telling me the honest truth".

Hinata thought, "I've lied to Ten Ten a couple of times but should I tell her the truth".

Ten Ten continued, "Hinata just tell me the truth I'm sure it's not that big of a deal".

Hinata took a deep breath and said, "Okay, the truth is…I'm sort of talking to a boy and we meet up once in a while but it's not a big deal".

Ten Ten got excited and said, "Who?" "Tell me everything".

Ten Ten's excitement made Hinata a little more nervous.

Hinata continued, "Okay, I'm occasionally meeting Naruto".

Hinata thought, "That's a bad way to put it".

Ten Ten started laughing and said, "That's funny Hinata you're dating Naruto." "Yeah right, everyone knows he's with Sakura".

Hinata got defensive and said, "He's not dating her"!

Ten Ten got quiet and said, "You're serious, you and Naruto Uzumaki dating".

Hinata said, "we are NOT dating he's just always messing with me and we talk so that's why I took so long getting water".

Ten Ten replied, "Somehow deep down in me I knew that you liked him".

Hinata was shocked to hear that, she asked, "How?"

Ten Ten chuckled and said, "Because you're my friend and a friend knows".

Hinata laughed and said, "You sound like you've known me forever".

Ten Ten said, "I read people pretty fast".

It was silent and Ten Ten said, "Hinata, are you sure you like Naruto"?

Hinata replied, "I don't know. He's funny, handsome, and I can talk to him BUT he's also, arrogant, annoying, and get's me into trouble".

Ten Ten said, "Sounds confusing but you have another problem".

Hinata asked, "What"?

Ten Ten sighed and said, "Well, she has pink hair, she's the cheerleading captain, and she can ruin your High School life by snapping her fingers".

Hinata answered, "Sakura".

Ten Ten yelled, "ding, ding, ding, you're correct and you better watch out because Sakura has her claws in Naruto and It's always been that way". "Remember Hinata you're still the new girl so your status quo in high school can shatter like an egg if you do something stupid".

Hinata felt sad and said, "Thanks Ten Ten you made me feel a lot worse".

Ten Ten said, "Sorry but it's true and if you going for the gold a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki you need a lot of ammunition…a.k.a school status".

Hinata said, "What do you mean like get people's attention"?

Ten Ten said, "You'll see".

Hinata didn't want to ask.

Hinata asked, "Ten Ten you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about Naruto and me".

Ten Ten asked, "Not even Temari"?

Hinata repeated, "Not even Temari".

Ten Ten promised and Hinata said, "Before I hang up I'm going to tell you something".

Ten Ten questioned, "What"?

Hinata quickly said, "Naruto and I kissed".

Ten Ten screamed, "WHA-?"

Hinata hung up the phone before Ten Ten could start yelling at her.

Hinata sighed and thought about what Ten Ten said.

Hinata thought, "She's right I need to make an impression on this school but not for Naruto, for myself".

Hinata grabbed her homework and thought, "I hope I don't embarrass myself in the process".

Hinata laughed and thought, "What does Ten Ten mean when she said "You'll see"?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 6 is coming up soon (I promise). Please Keep Reading!!**


	6. Ten Ten, What Did You Do?

**Chapter 6 is up! Thank you all for waiting I'm so happy about all the reviews! This story is going to get better fast and also it's going to get a lot competitive. Hope you like it!!!!**

* * *

That Wednesday morning Hinata woke up in smiles. She got up in time for school and felt much happier then yesterday.

Hinata thought, "I figure yesterday would be horrible but instead I…"

Hinata smiled and thought, "…somehow Naruto managed to turn my day around with his oh-so-obvious charm".

Hinata walked into her bathroom and washed her face. Then, She put on her school uniform and grabbed her bag.

She thought, "Hopefully today will be as good as yesterday".

Hinata walked near the kitchen entrance and took a deep inhale of her father's breakfast cooking. The aroma made her tummy wanting more.

She walked into the kitchen and watched as her father shuffled around the room she said, "Dad that smells wonderful".

Hiashi turned around to Hinata, smiled, and said, "Well, you were in such a terrible mood yesterday I just thought you thought my cooking wasn't up to par".

Hinata felt sadden that her father thought that and said in a low, child-like voice, "I'm sorry father, your cooking is always great but I couldn't bring myself to eat your food and enjoy it like I usually do, It would be a disgrace to you and your cooking if I ate it in my depression."

Hiashi walked over to his daughter and contained her in a hug.

He lowered his head over Hinata's and said, "You're just like your mother, always looking out for other's best interests and trying your very hardest at everything…"

A tear ran down Hinata's cheeks as her father talked about her mother.

Hiashi continued, " She always had smile on her face and was determined to reach her goal and even thought she had bumps and bruises in the journey she always knew how to pick her self up and continue on…she was a real warrior".

Hinata smiled thinking about her mother and how strong-willed she was.

Hinata said, "yeah, mom was the best at everything she put her mind too".

Hiashi laughed and said, "yeah, and she was stubborn and troublesome, too".

Hinata wiped the tear from her cheek, laughed, and said, "I think Hanabi inherited that."

They both laughed and Hanabi walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching out her arms.

She looked at her father and her sister hugging and said, "Did I miss another family moment"?

Hinata separated from Hiashi and said, "Yup".

They all sat down at their breakfast table and Hinata ate her father's food and enjoyed it.

Soon Hinata was out the door and ready to start the day. Before even getting to the school lawn Ten Ten came running up to her.

She said, "Don't think you're getting off that easy".

Hinata gave a puzzled look and said, "About what"?

Ten Ten put her hand on her hip and whispered, "About our phone conversation yesterday".

Hinata said, "Ohhh, you mean Naruto kissing me".

Ten Ten hit Hinata in the arm and said, "How could you keep something that HUGE from me".

Hinata replied, "I thought you were going to be over dramatic about… like how you are being now."

Ten Ten took a deep breath and said, "You are the luckiest girl in the school".

Hinata said, "How does kissing a guy make you lucky"?

Ten Ten rolled her eyes and said, "Kissing a normal guy doesn't make you lucky but kissing Naruto Uzumaki does."

Ten Ten continued, "What was it like"?

Hinata blushed and said, "I'm not going to tell you".

Ten Ten smiled and said, "I bet his lips were soft".

Hinata put her hand on Ten Ten shoulder and said, "You're dating my cousin and talking about another guys lips… should I be worried"?

Ten Ten pushed Hinata's hand off her shoulder and said, "I like Neji a lot so don't be worried but I'm just visualizing".

Hinata said, "Can we change the subject"?

Ten Ten remembered and said, "Hinata, I almost forgot today is the BIG day."

In a confused look Hinata said, "What BIG day"?

Ten Ten flashed a mischievous smile and said, "Let's just say this is the day where your popularity is about to sky rocket".

Hinata asked, "Ten Ten what did you do"?

Ten Ten was about to speak but the bell rang and she ran way only yelling out, "You'll thank me later".

Hinata walked to class trying to figure out what Ten Ten was talking about. She sat in her assigned seat not even noticing Sakura was sitting next to her talking more about Naruto.

Hinata thought, "What is Ten Ten going to do to boost my popularity"?

Suddenly, the school announcements came on a Tsunade's voice came booming out of the loudspeakers.

Tsunade said, "Attention students, we are now announcing class presidency candidates for the student body, for our freshmen class…"

Hinata ignored the announcement and continued to think, "What could Ten Ten possibly be planning"?

Tsunade continued, "Next, our sophomore class presidential candidates are…"

Hinata tapped her fingernails and thought, "How do you boost someone's popularity anyway"?

Tsunade voice continued and said, "Our Junior class presidency candidates are Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura yelled out, "Yes, candidate and winner of student body presidentcy for 3 years now but I feel sorry for the pathetic loser who's going to run against me".

Sakura laughed and Hinata rolled her eyes.

Tsunade said, "And running against her will be Hinata Hyuga, next our senior class candidates are…"

Hinata felt her heart drop and thought, "How did this happen"?

Suddenly an image of Ten Ten's mischievous smile appeared in Hinata's head and Hinata thought, Ten Ten"!!

Caught up in her head Hinata didn't notice that the whole class was staring at her.

She heard whispers of classmates saying, "Does that Hyuga girl know what she's in for" and "Sakura's going to win this hands down".

Then Hinata felt that oh-so-familiar pain of a pair of green eyes piercing her skin looking through to her heart and crushing it.

Sakura tapped Hinata on the shoulder and said, "Good luck".

Then in a low, evil tone she said, "Because you're going to need it after I get through with you Hyuga".

Sakura nodded her head in reassurance that what she said was true and Hinata witnessed it in her eyes and her wicked smile.

Kakashi started clapping distracting Hinata's attention from Sakura.

Kakashi said, "Two of my students running for class president this is a first".

Hinata felt like passing out right there in the classroom but managed to keep her composer for the rest of class period.

Walking out into the hallway after class Hinata couldn't wait to rush out of there.

She heard a couple of girls say, "Who's this "Hinata Hyuga" that's running against Sakura hopefully Sakura can show her some mercy".

Hinata heard another group of girls say, "Isn't Hinata that tall girl with brown hair and black eyes"..."Doesn't she have bad breath"?

Hinata realized walking down the hallway that nobody knew who she was. She entered her cooking class and slumped over on the desk.

Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder and lifted her head to see who it was.

Naruto's big grin was being flashed in her face and he said, "I heard you're running for class president against Sakura that's a big move from such a small person".

Hinata put her head back on the desk.

Naruto continued, "I feel kind of guilty".

Hinata lifted her head back up and propped it with her hand and said, "Why do you feel guilty".

Naruto smirked and said, "Because you two are fighting over me".

Hinata chuckled and said, "No one's fighting over you Uzumaki".

Naruto leaned over his desk and said, "Either way I still love a good girl fight".

Hinata rolled her eyes and waited for the teacher to enter.

After class was started Hinata didn't know if she should even stay in the election.

Hinata thought, "Sakura's obviously going to win".

The bell soon rang and Hinata started packing her stuff. While shoving her notebook in her book bag Sakura came strolling up to their desks.

She leaned over Naruto's side and said, "So, Naruto you're going to vote for me, right"?

Sakura rubbed her hands up and down Naruto's arm and cocked her head to the side awaiting an answer.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata who was looking back at him but still packing away her stuff.

He turned his head back to Sakura and said, "Hmmmm, I don't know right now I'm weighting my options".

Naruto turned back to Hinata and smiled which made Hinata smile but didn't let Sakura know it. Sakura gave Naruto an almost dumbfounded look and walked away but before passing Hinata, Sakura managed to kick Hinata's backpack over spilling out all the papers she managed to put in there. Sakura flashed Hinata a smile, stepped over the pile of papers, and kept moving.

Hinata bent over and picked up the spilled papers and whispered to herself, "Oh great, I'm going to be the last person in line for lunch".

Unexpectedly, Naruto's hand came reaching out to help Hinata pick up her papers. Hinata lifted her head up to meet Naruto's eyes.

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

He smiled back and said, "Your welcome Hinata".

Hinata blushed and said, "That's the first time you used my first name".

Naruto blushed and turned away from her and said, "Well, I needed to try it once to see how it sounded".

Hinata blushed harder and said, "Well, how did it sound"?

Naruto kept his blushed face turned away and said, "It sounded…Beautiful".

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "We better get these papers up and get to lunch."

Hinata looked back down and the papers and continued to pick them up only taking a few more glances back up at Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata walked to lunch and got there food even thought there were the last people in line.

Hinata finally got her cold food and sat down and her table. The group welcomed her with congratulations and padded her on the back. Hinata smiled gracefully but soon looked deadly at Ten Ten.

Ten Ten asked, "Hinata is something wrong"?

Hinata stabbed her food and said, "Yes, you signed me up for class president with out my permission".

The group turned there attention to Ten Ten who argued, "I told you I had a plan to boost your popularity".

Hinata argued back, "how's it going to work if Sakura's obviously going to win"?

Ten Ten rolled her eyes and said, "It's not about winning Hinata it's about your "alternative prize".

Hinata thought, "Alternative prize?" oh right, Ten Ten knows about Naruto and she's trying to help".

Everyone was silent and Temari yelled out, "What the hell is this "Alternative Prize"?

Hinata and Ten Ten looked back at each other and said in unison, "nothing"!!

Ten Ten went back to Hinata's conversation and said, "Hinata, all we have to do is get your name out, meet a couple of students, and then you'll be high on the pop charts".

Hinata said, "We"?

Ten Ten smiled and said, "of course, you're going to need a campaign manager and also your staff and crew".

Ten Ten looked around the table and smiled.

Temari shouted, "hell no, I'm not getting involved in this".

Shikamaru whined, "It seems like such a drag."

Ten Ten leaned over to Neji's arm and wrapped her arms around it.

Then she whimpered, "Please Honeybear, it would make me happy".

Neji blushed and said, "Okay, I'll help".

Temari busted out laughing and said, "Honeybear!?"

Ten Ten yelled, "Shut up Temari it's a cute name."

Ten Ten kissed Neji on the cheek and looked over at Chouji and Shino.

Chouji stuck up his thumb and said, "I'm in to help Hinata".

Shino nodded his head.

Ten Ten looked back at Temari and Shikamaru and said, "Plllleeeeaaaassseee you guys you can put in a little effort".

Temari and Shikamaru gave in and said, "Fine".

Ten Ten squealed and Hinata said, "Thank you so much".

The rest of the lunch period Ten Ten came up with a list of stuff each person could do and that they planned on getting together at Ten Ten's house on Friday to make flyers. Lunch ended and Ten Ten continued to talk all the way to gym class.

She said, "Hinata, You're going to need a candidate speech to say to the class so we should probably think about that too".

Hinata felt nervous she thought, "I can't talk in front of the whole junior class".

Hinata turned to Ten Ten and said, "It doesn't have to be a good speech, I mean it's not like we care about winning this thing".

Ten Ten closed her gym locker and said, "Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if we put in some effort to win and I really want to piss Sakura off".

Ten Ten walked into the gym and Hinata thought, "I wonder why Ten Ten doesn't like Sakura so much."

Hinata asked Ten Ten during morning crunches, "Ten Ten, why don't you like Sakura anyway"?

Ten Ten seemed a little upset by Hinata's question and said, "I mean I hate her for the obvious reasons, she's vicious and mean to others".

Hinata didn't think that was the real reason and said, "That's it, there's no more to it".

Ten Ten and Hinata finished doing their crunches and went to do laps outside on the track.

Ten Ten sighed and said, "Do you really want to know"?

Hinata nodded her head and Ten Ten continued.

She said, "Okay, Sakura and I have been in the same class since Kindergarten. She was quiet back then and I was always energetic running around and hanging out with the other kids. One day, she "accidently" stuck some gum in my hair and then that same day she poured paint all over my new dress. Kids started to laugh at me and somehow Sakura seemed to get more confident every time she hurt other people's feeling. Ever since that day, every year Sakura kept making me feel worse and worse building herself up until she became that big fore headed, power hungry, mean girl you see today. I guess that's the only way Sakura can be popular, by putting other people down."

Hinata said, " I would know first hand about her cruelty".

Ten Ten laughed and said, "You know, back in middle school I tried to become a cheerleader because I thought I could make friends that way but since Sakura was already head cheerleader on the team she just ignored my routine and said, "Maybe I should try the cheerleading appreciation club".

Hinata asked, "The Cheerleading Appreciation Club"?

Ten Ten sighed and said, "Yeah, it's this club for cheerleading tryout rejects that praise the Cheerleadering team and sit in the side lines to every game and talk about cheerleading".

Hinata thought, "There's so much of about Ten Ten's past I don't know".

Ten Ten looked over a Hinata's sad face and said, "Don't feel sorry for me. I feel happy how my life turned out because I have a group of friends to share all my new experiences with me".

Ten Ten smiled brightly at Hinata and she smiled back.

Ten Ten sighed and said, "Now, back to the campaigning strategy".

On the other side of the field cheerleaders were shouting, "Vote Sakura for president"!

Ten Ten rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry Hinata we'll let people know who the better choice is".

After gym class was over Hinata met up with Shino. They walked to their last class of the day and started on the class work.

In the middle of studying the teacher announced, " As you all may know Hinata Hyuga is running for class president".

Hinata looked up from her textbook.

The teacher continued, " When I was in school I was class president too, Hinata why don't you make a speech to class maybe get us motivated to elect you".

Hinata thought, " Oh no".

Hinata looked at the teacher and said, "I don't have anything prepared and um, I..."

The smiled and said, "Come on Hinata just tell us why you want to run we all want to hear what you have to say."

The class watched as Hinata stood.

Shino whispered to Hinata, "You can do it".

Hinata smiled at Shino and walked over to the front of the class.

She turned to her classmates and said, "Um, the reason I'm running for class president is..."

Hinata paused and thought, " Why am running for class president? For popularity? For Naruto's attention?"

Hinata looked over at all her classmate's faces and said, " I'm running for class president because I want to make a change. I'm not popular, but when does popularity make a better candidate for class president?" All of you probably don't even know who I am or what I'm about, you all are probably judging me right now just because I'm "The New Girl" but I want to help this school making it a place were the underachievers and unknown get a say because they make up most of the school". "We are part of Konoha High School and I want to make an impression saying that we aren't all cheerleaders or football players but we are the chess team or art majors. In conclusion I would just like to say that a vote for me is a vote for you, for the school's future, and for standing up to those who oppose us. Thank You".

Hinata stood there and watch as Shino started clapping then the claps grew until everyone was clapping for Hinata and shouting out for her. Hinata smiled at her classmates and sat back down at her seat.

The teacher walked back to the front of the class and said, " That was beautiful Hinata".

Hinata went back to doing her work. When school was over Hinata couldn't wait to get home and rest. She walked in the door and saw her reading the newspaper.

He asked, "How was your day"?

Hinata smiled and said, "I'm running for class president".

Hiashi put down the paper and said, "That's great!"

Hiashi said, " I told you this year was going to be great".

Hinata walked into her room and put her stuff down. She thought about the speech she made and her classmates clapping for her.

She thought, " I think I can do this".

For the first time Hinata realized she was in this to win it.

* * *

**I hope you like this Chapter but it's just getting started because Sakura isn't going to go down that easily! What is she going to do? Who will Naruto vote for? Well, you just need to keep reading. Please Review!!!**


	7. Let's Get Started!

**GOMEN! I've been really busy with school and tests! I GRADUATED! I know it's been a year since I left this story and I've recieved TONS of you guy's emails. Like I promised...here is the next chapter! I will continue NO MATTER WHAT! See You laterz!**

* * *

**Friday Morning**

"_Hinata…Hinata", _a familiar voice called out to her.

Hinata was wearing a long strapless flowing white gown in a field of yellow daisies. The air was crisped and the sun appeared over the mountain ranges that were far in the distance.

Again the voice called out to her, _"Hinata, Hinata"._

Hinata recognized the tone and said, _"Naruto..."?_

Suddenly he appeared in the distance with that oh-so familiar smile on his face. Hinata ran towards him and he awaited her with a hand extended out. She reached him and went to grab his hand but suddenly he disappeared and the scenery change. Hinata was now standing on the edge of a cliff under a very eerie red sky.

She called out, _"Naruto…Naruto"!_

She turned around to see Sakura standing there in front of her. She had an evil smirk and piercing green eyes.

Sakura said, _"Naruto would never go for a poor, nobody like you…give up, hyuga"._

Sakura hands extended out and pushed Hinata against her shoulder making her fall off the edge of cliff. While falling Hinata heard Sakura's crazed laugh that followed her all the way down.

Hinata woke up in cold sweat as she sat up from her bed. Hinabi was standing there looking at her older sister.

Hinabi said, "Hinata, get up you're almost late for school".

Hinata was still in a daze from her scary dream.

Hinabi laughed and said, "You should have seen yourself sleeping…you were tossing and turning saying Naruto…Naruto"!

Hinata fell back down into her pillow ignoring her sister's comment.

Hinabi rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, be late for school, it's not my problem".

She walked out the door laughing and repeated loudly, "Naruto…Naruto".

Hinata thought to herself, "That dream was crazy, no more late night snacks from now on".

Hinata looked in the mirror to see her hair was tangled from all that tossing and turning. She washed her face and fixed her hair as best as she could. She put on her uniform and went downstairs to smell the scent of French toast and cheesy eggs.

Hiashi turned to Hinata and said, "Good morning president".

Hinata laughed and said, "The race isn't over yet".

Hiashi laid the bread in the pan hearing a loud sizzling sound and said, "No one's a match for my daughter."

Hinata grinned but thought, "You haven't met Sakura".

Hiashi said, "When I was your age I ran for school president".

Hinata was happy to hear that maybe her father could help, she asked, "Did you win"?

Hiashi sighed and said, "No, but I did put up a good fight".

Hinata's face went from hopeful to disappointment.

Hinata finished up the breakfast her father had prepared and left for school. For the first time Hinata was frightened that maybe her dream was a warning for her not to go to school that day.

Hinata meet up with Ten Ten in front of the school.

Ten Ten said, "Hey, Hinata remember we are meeting up at my house to work on your campaign".

Hinata smiled and said, "Right"!

Ten Ten fixed her outfit and in a loud tone said, "Also, how's it going with Na-ru-to".

Hinata shushed Ten Ten and said, "Ten Ten not so loud…I told you it's nothing".

Ten Ten didn't believe her and said, "Yeah right, Hinata I've known you for 2 months now and can already tell you're lying".

The bell rang and Hinata said, "I'll see you at lunch".

Ten Ten waved bye and they departed to class. While walking to class a girl said hi to Hinata and then two boys further down the hall said they would vote for her. Even Sasuke Uchiha gave a nod of recognization. Already a couple of days and Hinata knew so many people. Hinata arrived at her first block and sat down in her seat. Sakura was whispering to Ino and rolling her eyes at Hinata and laughing.

Hinata managed to ignore their laughter and thought, "It's been two months and I've already programmed myself to ignore Sakura".

Suddenly, the girl sitting behind Hinata tapped her on the shoulder.

Hinata turned around and the girl whispered, "Hey that was a great speech you made in 4th block, you've got my vote".

Hinata smiled and politely said, "thank you".

Sakura intervened and told the girl, "Hey Misaki don't you have to go stuff your face or something, stop sucking up to Hyuga and seriously consider a diet!"

Misaki sat back in her chair and put her head down. Hinata could hear her sniffling and on the brink of crying. Hinata remembered the time she felt like that too.

Hinata turned to Sakura and said without thinking, "That's not very nice Sakura; She didn't do anything to you".

Sakura stare into Hinata's eyes as if she trying to shoot lasers at her.

Sakura said, "Excuse me".

The whole class turned their attention to toward Hinata and Sakura.

Hinata's eyes widen and thought, "There goes my big mouth again."

Sakura flipped her hair and said, "Word of advice new girl, just because you think your Mrs. Postive doesn't mean anything. I'm leader of this school and you are nothing but one lucky poor girl who got into private school. So, you need to just stay in your place. Got it!"

Hinata turned forward in her seat and thought, "Lucky? How is coming to class everyday to be harassed by you lucky?"

Kakashi walked into class interrupting everyone's attention. After being publicly tortured by Sakura all class period, when the bell rang Hinata was the first one out the door.

Suddenly, Chouji came up behind Hinata and grabbed her around the neck.

He squeezed her neck and screamed, "Hello, Hinata"!

Hinata grabbed his arm and said, "Chouji you're cutting off my air circulation".

He let go of her and chuckled, "Sorry".

Hinata breathed and said, "You're extra excited today".

Chouji said, "of course today they're having meatball subs in the cafeteria".

Hinata said," mmmmhhhmm, that's great".

Hinata thought, "Chouji really can make anyone smile".

Chouji and Hinata walked into second block and sat in their seats. Hinata had to sit next to the lazy blonde who so far hasn't helped her cook one thing in the class.

Naruto smiled said, "Hey, I heard what happened between you and Sakura this morning".

Hinata looked toward him and was reminded of her dream. She quickly tilted her head toward her desk.

Hinata put down her bag and said, "News travels fast in this school".

Naruto leaned back in his seat and said, "Any news dealing with Sakura...or me is considered big."

Hinata laughed and replied, "Well, I guess poor girls like me don't deserve to be sitting with Mr. Royal himself".

In a low and serious tone Naruto replied, "Not all rich people act like Sakura".

Hinata felt as if Naruto believed she hated him for being rich.

Hinata smiled toward him and said, "I know that".

Naruto smiled and said, "I never saw a poor girl as cute as you anyway"!

Hinata eyes narrowed at him and thought, "Talk about ruining the moment".

Hinata replied, "Don't try to flatter me Uzumaki".

Naruto scratched his head and said, "Just trying to lighten the mood".

Soon, the teacher entered and told today's lesson.

She said,"Okay, class today we will make homemade chocolate chip cookies. Simple".

With those words, the teacher's eyes shot toward Naruto and Hinata who still didn't know how to cooperate together.

She handed out their ingredients' list:

1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon salt

1/4 lb butter**,** cut into 1/2-inch pieces

1/2 cup sugar

3/4 cup tightly packed light brown sugar

1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract

1 large egg, lightly beaten

7 ounces bittersweet chocolate chips

Naruto read the list and asked Hinata, "What's brown sugar, isn't sugar white…is it dirty"?

Hinata was amazed at how stupid he was but remembered that he probably never cooked in a kitchen or at least seen one.

Hinata answered, "No Naruto, brown sugar is white sugar combined with molasses, which gives it a soft texture. Light and dark are the two most common styles of brown sugar. In general, the lighter the brown sugar, the more delicate the flavor it adds to the dish. Very dark or old-fashioned brown sugar has a more intense molasses flavor."

Naruto was still confused but he pretended like he knew what she meant.

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "So, are you actually going to help cook this time"?

Naruto put his head down on the table and said, "Sure, I don't want to get another "F".

Hinata rolled her eyes and they followed the instructions.

She sifted together the flour, baking soda, and salt into a medium bowl and then set aside. Then Naruto had to cream the butter and sugars with the mixer on low speed until it is smooth and lump free for about 3 minutes.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and said, "Do you know how to work the mixer"?

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course".

Naruto searched for the ON button then finally started the mixer. He felt it shake in his hands and then he put it in the bowl. Suddenly chunks of chocolate batter started flying all over the place. Hinata ran over to Naruto who was trying to turn it off. Hinata grabbed his hand and got hit in the face with a chunk of batter. Some students were screaming as they were being hit with the battered chunks.

Finally Hinata managed to turn it off and yelled, "What happened"?

Suddenly, behind Naruto was the teacher and she asked, "I want to know that, too"?

Kurenai looked around the classroom and said, "Lunch detention again for both of you clean up this mess".

Hinata looked around the room and saw that Sakura was covered in so much chocolate her hair looked like a strawberry/chocolate ice-cream. Chouji on the other hand was eating the chocolate off of him…and Sakura.

Hinata sighed and looked back at Naruto who was flirting with the girls in the tables behind them.

Hinata rolled her eyes and yelled, "Uzumaki, you get the floors, I'll get the tables".

While everyone else enjoyed their freshly made cookies, Naruto and Hinata moped and clean tables. The lunch bell rang and everyone went to lunch as those two stayed behind once again to clean.

Hinata grabbed the rag and said, "If you didn't know how to use the blender you could have said something."

Naruto soaked the mop and said, "I didn't seem that hard to do".

Hinata sighed and said, "Another missed lunch".

Uzumaki replied, "Relax, you really want to eat that mystery meat".

Hinata stopped wiping and exclaimed, "Actually, they were serving meatball subs today".

Hinata processed about what she just said and thought; "now I sound like Chouji".

Naruto laughed and Hinata said, "It's not funny, you've got me in trouble twice already".

Hinata went over to the next table and Naruto said, "What's the big deal".

Hinata slammed her hand down on the table making the absorbed water in the rag squeeze out on the tabletop.

Naruto stopped mopping and Hinata yelled, "Unlike you Naruto my family worked hard for me to get into this school. They sacrificed a lot for me and I want to show them I can do better".

Naruto continued mopping and said, "Sorry, It's just I don't meet a lot of people who actually work hard to earn a living usually it's sign a paper and make a thousand or so bucks."

Hinata continued wiping the table and said, "Sounds easy".

Naruto and Hinata continued working and finished cleaning up quickly. Hinata sat in the chair to rest and Naruto leaned back on the table next to her.

He said, "Well, we are finish."

Hinata rolled her shoulders and said, "Finally!"

Naruto grabbed his bag and pulled out a large sugar covered honey bun. Naruto unwrapped it and Hinata smelled the scent of the cinnamon. Suddenly, a large growl erupted from Hinata's stomach.

Hinata blushed and Naruto laughed, "Do you want half"?

Hinata folded her arms and said stubbornly, "If you're offering then yes".

Naruto split the bun down the middle and gave Hinata half".

If was soft in her hand and a little gooey. She took a large bite out of it and savored the flavors.

Naruto looked over at the over joyed Hinata and notice a crumb of Cinnamon on her cheek.

Naruto said, "You must be really hungry".

Hinata stopped eating and with a mouth full of honey bun and looked at him.

Suddenly, Naruto's finger reached over to Hinata's cheek and wiped the crumb off her cheek.

Hinata was shocked and her face lit up with shades of red.

Naruto continued on eating without noticing Hinata's shocked face. The bell rang so Naruto grabbed his stuff and headed toward the door. Hinata was still a little dazed of it all.

Before leaving out the door Naruto turned around and said, "See ya Monday Hyuga."

A delayed second later Hinata grabbed her stuff and walked out the class. Her cheeks turned to a dark pink and as she slowly walked to gym.

Ten Ten was already there waiting for her and said, "Chouji said you and Naruto got lunch detention…AGAIN!"

Hinata said, "sorry, Ten Ten".

They got called out to gym and waited for Gai's instructions.

While giving out instructions Ten Ten, whispered, "So, I have everything set up my house to make the posters".

Hinata whispered back, "you're working really hard for this campaign".

Ten Ten grinned widely and said, "Yup, this is the most fun thing that has happened to me since I got in high school".

Hinata laughed and Gai sensei gave her a quick glance signaling her to be quiet.

After instruction Gai sensei let them go run laps out on the track. Hinata was a slow runner so Ten Ten slowed down for her. Ten Ten and Hinata took a break and sat on the bench to cool off. The football players were practicing in the distance and the cheerleaders were cheering them on.

Hinata watched Naruto tackle a guy so hard he almost flew across the field and noticed that he really had a passion for football. His passion for football was like hers for cooking.

Naruto turned toward Hinata who was deeply concentrated on him and gave her a smirk.

Hinata turned away and thought, "Don't try to show off Uzumaki".

Hinata wanted to impress him too with her athletic skills so she took off running as fast as she could. Of course her speed was enough to pass by 2 kids ahead of her but she still was ultimately slow. Then suddenly, Hinata felt herself stumble against the pavement and she went head first into the ground.

Ten Ten screamed out, "Hinata"!

Everyone's attention was now turned to the bruised Hyuuga and it was embarrassing. Hinata sat up to turn her attention to Ten Ten who was worried about her injury.

Hinata looked around to see Sakura's group of cheerleaders pointing at her and snickering.

Hinata looked back at Ten Ten and said, "I'm fine" in a sheepish tone.

Hinata tried to stand up but her ankle was really bruised from the fall. Suddenly, a pair of arms swooped up Hinata effortlessly and carried her off. Everyone watched as the star of the football team was now carrying this clumsy nobody Hinata looked up at the blue eyes that showed concern for her and was only speechless.

Naruto looked down at Ten Ten who was still kneeling at the spot Hinata once was and said in a demanding tone, "I'll take her to the infirmary".

Ten Ten looked at him nervously and said, "a-alright".

Naruto walked off with Hinata in his arms and the speechless students looked on. They reached the hallways and Hinata was still in disbelief.

Hinata saw a couple of students walking pass who were pointing at the two of them and Hinata felt even more embarrassed.

Hinata said in a quiet whisper to Naruto, "Put me down".

Naruto seemed to be ignoring her statement and kept walking.

Hinata said in a louder tone, "Put me down Uzumaki".

He still ignored her pleas and carried her down the corridor.

Then Hinata got frustrated and started kicking and pulling away from him.

Naruto stopped and put her down frustrated.

He asked angerly, "What's wrong with you"?

Hinata took a stumbled stance and asked, "Why did you come help me back there?

Naruto replied, "You were injured."

Hinata was annoyed and said, "That doesn't mean you had to come to my rescue."

Hinata started limping away and Naruto yelled out, "I try to do a good thing for you and you act like this".

Hinata stopped and said, "Did you not see how people were looking at you? At us? Didn't you feel embarrassed carrying me?"

Naruto looked bewildered at Hinata's accusation and said, "No, I don't care what they think. I was helping out a friend".

Hinata now was really frustrated and yelled, "Well, I do care. Every time you do something nice for me my life here gets worse."

Naruto now felt sympathy toward her and shouted, "I just wanted to help, and I was concerned".

In Hinata's head she was saying, "You just don't get it, Uzumaki."

Hinata looked away with her eyes swelling up and said, "Well, don't help me again".

Hinata started limping away and Naruto grabbed her arm. She didn't look toward him but tried to nudge away.

Naruto yelled out, "Hinata, I can do whatever I choose to because it's my choice. Why are you so scared about everything?

Hinata pulled her arm away with enough force she could get and said, "You can have choices like that here but I'm just the poor girl".

Naruto now looked angrily in Hinata's eyes and said, "Why do you consider yourself like that? Just because kids have money here it doesn't make them any smarter or talented as you. I never seen a rich kid who could cook food as good as yours and that's something no one can take from you".

Hinata was silent for a moment and said in a pleading tone, "Naruto, please don't help me again."

She turned from the sorrowful boy and she never felt so low. She ended up at the infirmary and the nurse observed her ankle. Her ankle was now a deep purplish color and swollen. The nurse put some cream on her bruise and wrapped it up for her.

She said in a sweet voice, "You injured your foot pretty bad. I'll call your father to come pick you up".

Hinata nodded her head and sat back in her seat. She looked up at the spinning blades on the ceiling above her and thought about her harsh words toward Naruto.

Hinata thought, "I did the right thing" trying to convince only her.

After 20 minutes, her father came into the infirmary with a worried face. Hinata still sat with her head tilted back but sat up for her father. He started asking the nurse questions but then turned his attention to Hinata. Hinata heard the bell ring and students piled into the hallways. Passing by was the sad Uzumaki boy who looked as if he was part of the air. Soon, she was back at home and her father stopped questioning her about the incident. She went in her room and put a bag of ice on her leg. She felt the coolness of the ice sooth her bruised ankle but the pain in her heart was still there. She went over to her window and stared out onto the passing cars and children. Finally, the tears flowed from Hinata's eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes.

2 hours passed and Hinata didn't move from here position. She looked at the clock that was now at 6:10 p.m.

There was a knock at the door and her father called out, "Hinata, your friends are here."

Hinata thought, "Friends?"

Suddenly busting through the door was Chouji, Ten Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Temari. They were all smiling and carrying art supplies.

Hinata smiled and asked, "What are you guys doing here"?

Temari plopped on Hinata's bed and said, "We heard about your accident so, since you can't make it to Ten Ten's house we came to you".

Ten Ten rushed to Hinata's side and said, "Are you alright"?

Hinata smiled and said, "I'm fine, Ten Ten".

Neji and Shino spread out the supplies on Hinata's floor and took out the poster paper. Hinata's dad came and asked if anyone wants to eat anything.

Chouji was the first to shout, "Give me anything".

Hinata's dad laughed and said, "I'll get you something."

Then he turned his attention to Neji and said, "Hey nephew."

Neji gave his uncle a wave and then Hinata's dad left.

Hinata looked around at her friends who were working hard to help her on the campaign. After having such a bad day, she really needed her friend's enthusiasm.

Hinata joined in with them and started decorating and writing with them. Shino was drawing a picture of Hinata that was a perfect replica.

Hinata looked over at Shino's art and said, "Wow, that's a really good picture Shino".

Shino kept drawing but replied, "Thanks".

Temari wasn't really doing any work but she kept yelling at Shikamaru that he could do a better job.

Temari kept looking over Shikamaru's shoulder and yelled, "Hinata's posters need more creativity than that"!

As Temari kept yelling, Shikamaru looked at her frustrated and Temari quietly turned back around to her blank poster.

Hinata looked at Neji's poster and read the words, "Vote for the Hyuuga, she isn't a loser".

Hinata laughed at her cousin's bad rhyming skills and even Ten Ten felt embarrassed for her boyfriend. Chouji's poster had chip grease stains on it but put all his efforts into helping Hinata out.

Ten Ten's poster had lots of colors on it and stood out the most, Ten Ten's poster read, "Vote for a friend".

Hinata smiled at Ten Ten's slogan and went back to her own poster that had the slogan "Vote for me, please" and a picture of badly drawn pictures of her friends on the front.

Ten Ten looked at the picture and laughed, "Is that suppose to be me"?

Then Temari added, "Why is my head so big"?

Shikamaru laughed at Temari's picture and said, "Because your head is that big"!

Temari hit him across his right shoulder and said, "at least my eyes aren't crossed in the picture".

Chouji looked over at his and said, "Hinata, I look perfect".

Everyone looked over at Chouji's picture which was drawn so that he looked really skinny. They all looked at Hinata in disbelief and Hinata just smiled. Shino nodded at his picture too. Ten Ten looked around the picture and saw another person on there.

Ten Ten pointed at the person and asked, "Hinata, who's this blonde kid"?

Hinata looked at the person Ten Ten was pointing too, it was a person who had the biggest smile on his goofy face, and Hinata replied, "A friend".

Hinata's father came back bringing snacks to eat and Chouji was the first to grab the bag of chips.

The next 2 hours they finished up with everything. Hinata looked around at everyone's posters and even Temari finished one poster that was piled on with glitter.

Everyone cleaned up and Ten Ten said, "Well, I guess we put these up tomorrow".

They all piled back into their cars and left back home with their posters in hand. Hinata fell back onto her bed felt exhausted by everything.

**Chapter 7 You're Lying**

Hinata woke up the next morning awaiting the day. She hopped out of bed and felt the stinging pain of her bruised ankle causing her to fall back down. She rubbed her ankle and replayed yesterday in her head. She remembered what happened yesterday with Naruto and her face became solemn.

She thought, "The only way to feel better is to apologize to him".

She did her daily routine as quickly as possible with a bruised ankle and started on with the walk to school with her poster in hand.

She met everyone in front of the school and Ten Ten said, "alright everyone, time to put up these posters."

They walked inside and started posting up their "Vote for Hinata" posters all over the school. As they finished up the bell rang and everyone entered the hallways taking notice of the posters. Ten Ten waved bye to Hinata and everyone departed to class.

She went into first block and noticed that Sakura and her friends weren't there. She took her seat with a bright smile on her face.

Kurenai walked in and put her books on the desk waiting for the late bell to ring. When the late bell rang, class began.

Hinata began taking notes that were posted on the board and writing down what she needed to study. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Sakura entered in the classroom with her friends.

Kurenai looked up from her lesson plan and said, "You all are 15 minutes late for class".

Sakura smiled lightly at Kurenai and said, "We were stuck in traffic, it won't happen again".

With that statement Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Sakura and said, "fine, take your seat".

Sakura passed by Hinata with a bizarre smirk on her face. As she walked passed she kicked Hinata's bruised ankle making the pain worse.

All class period, Hinata could overhear Sakura talking about Hinata's fall yesterday. She was talking so loudly that the teacher "hushed" her a couple of times.

When the bell ended, Hinata packed up her bags and left for her next. When she entered to hallways she saw kids in groups all pointing and laughing at the walls.

Hinata went to see what they were looking at and went up to see.

Her eyes widen and her heart dropped as she saw the posters that they created was now defaced, tattered, torn, and ruined.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER...I will upload the next chapter soon! No more of my empty promises! See you guys next chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
